


Brother-In-Law's

by ILikeReading101



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Brother In Law - Freeform, Demonic cultivation, F/M, Heartbreak, Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian Being Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Memories, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Sad, Second Chance, Time Travel, WangXian, cultivation, the untamed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeReading101/pseuds/ILikeReading101
Summary: Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi....They do NOT get along.Even after Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi marry, even after Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian talk with one another about everything and fix all the remaining misunderstanding, even after Wei WuXian begs his brother and husband to TRY and get along-They do not like one another.The one thing they both have in common is their protectiveness of Wei WuXian.The only thing that can get them to work together is Wei WuXian- that to- if he's in danger.So, when the two are in another one of their fights while Wei WuXian babysits- they just happen to use spiritual energy activating too many of wei wuxian's unfinished or failed tailsman and manage to find themselves back in the body of their 15 year old selves during the lectures at Cloud Recesses...it takes a while for them to stop fighting and realize what accidental chance they've been given.And now- these two brother in laws have to work together to save their friends and family of the trauma and torture-Easier said than done.
Comments: 171
Kudos: 460





	1. Prologue

* * *

"Lan Zhan, please stop looking at me like that," Wei WuXian pleaded with a small smile, "It won't be too long anyway!"

Lan WangJi frowned deeply, "Why can't Brother be there?"

"One of your brother's is there," Wei WuXian grinned.

It faltered as he caught Lan WangJi unamused scowl. Wei WuXian sighed deeply, briefly recalling the conversation he had with Jiang Cheng two days ago. It was about the same, except more cursing and more words. Not to mention his brother was not shy of mentioning his dislike for Lan WangJi. He just...held back because Wei WuXian was his brother and Lan WangJi was Wei WuXian's husband. Wei WuXian glanced at the taller male, walking over and placing his hands around the Jade's neck, "Er-Gege, Jiang Cheng is your brother in law- he has been for years!"

"He's awful," Lan WangJi deadpanned, hugging the demonic cultivator's waist softly.

"He's not awful. He's just...aggressive," Wei WuXian corrected with a chuckle.

"How about I go with you and the children?" Lan WangJi suggested, desperate to get out of the situation of being forced to hang out with the Jiang Sect Leader.

"Nope, Xichen-Ge is going with me," Wei WuXian shook his head, "He's at ease around the kids and..."

Wei WuXian paused, eyes dimming lightly and tone dropping, "I'm the only person who understands his feelings the best,"

Lan WangJi's grip tightened, "Wei Ying,"

"I'm fine," Wei WuXian smiled, pecking his husband's lips for extra assurance, "It's you and Jiang Cheng I'm worried about,"

"He tried to kill you,"

"He did not, Lan Zhan...we've talked about this!" Wei WuXian groaned, "Jiang Cheng was grieving and stressed. Remember, he was still young,"

"You were too..." Lan WangJi argued.

"Yeah...but I was content. I found people around me to lean on- sort of," Wei WuXian gulped and then shook his head clear, "Lan Zhan, please, please, please, it's only three hours,"

"I once left you for a few hours and you managed to get whipped and a curse mark on your leg," Lan WangJi gently flicked Wei WuXian's forehead.

"That was different!" Wei WuXian pouted, "Er-Gege, why are you so stubborn? Mm?"

"I'm not,"

"Yes, you are! Do this favor for your husband please," Wei WuXian pulled the husband card, knowing all too well how much Lan WangJi loved him.

As he expected, Lan WangJi cold slate cracked and he looked down at Wei WuXian with a soft gaze. His voice lowered, "But...Sect Leader Jiang is..."

Wei WuXian decided to pull one last trick, "Lan Er Gege, I'll give you something special if you stop arguing with me on this,"

Lan WangJi raised an eyebrow slightly, "What is it?"

Wei WuXian grinned mischievously, pulling Lan WangJi closer to him, to the point where he could feel the hot breaths on his face. He smiled lazily, lifting one hand and gently caressing Lan WangJi's cheek and jaw, "Gege, will you try and get along with my didi for three hours?"

Lan WangJi nuzzled his face in the shorter's neck, "Just three hours?"

Wei WuXian burst into laughter, kissing Lan WangJi's cheek, "Yes, yes! Just three hours,"

Lan WangJi sighed and raised his head again, "Fine. But no longer than three hours!"

Wei WuXian beamed and Lan WangJi couldn't help but smile slightly. The Jade accepted the flutter of kisses, "I promise! No longer than three hours!"

Lan WangJi smiled, satisfied. He and Wei WuXian exchanged a few kisses, standing in the walls of the JingShi and embracing one another. After some time, Wei WuXian rested his head against Lan WangJi's chest, hands wrapping around the male's torso weakly. Lan WangJi kept one hand on Wei WuXian's waist, the other reaching up and stroking the black hair gently. Wei WuXian smiled with a calming hum, before his finger's froze, centimeteres away from contact with Lan WangJi's back. He had seen the other's bareback countless times and each time, he felt awful. He felt guilt overwhelm him and his throat would choke up. His brain would run fast, providing him with what the process could've been like for the male in front of him, being bed ridden and heart broken.

It would kill Wei WuXian a little bit each time as he remembered that the scars the other honed were his fault.  
That the reason his nephew had to run a Sect at 15, was his fault.  
That the reason his brother was alone was his fault.

His fingers curled into fists, before resting against the male's skin shakingly.

"Wei Ying, what's wrong?" Lan WangJi's voice pulled him back from drowning too far.

Wei WuXian released a breath and shook his head, "Nothing, I'm fine,"

Lan WangJi removed his hand from Wei WuXian's head and gently lifted the other's chin to make eye contact. He saw the dim and painful look in the silver orbs, before Wei WuXian hid it away and forced himself to be confused. Lan WangJi frowned slightly, "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing,"

Lan WangJi thought for a moment. He then felt Wei Wuxian's hand uncurl on his back with effort. Understanding shone on his face and he sighed deeply.

"I told you, they're not your fault,"

Wei WuXian, knowing the other had figured him out retaliated, "But it is!"

"How is it your fault?" Lan WangJi challenged, "You didn't force me to carry you back...I did that on my own choice,"

"But if I had listened..." Wei WuXian tried, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

He opened them again and said, "Forget it, I can't fix it. Even if I wish to,"

Lan WangJi decided to change the topic, "Do you have any wishes?"

Wei WuXian looked up and nodded, "Yes. There is one wish that involves you, will you fulfill it?"

Lan WangJi pressed a soft kiss to Wei WuXian's forehead, "Anything for you,"

"I want you and Jiang Cheng to get along and be there for one another," Wei WuXian grinned, stepping out of the embrace and picking up his flute from the table, sliding it into his waistbelt.

"That's your wish?"

"Yeah," Wei WuXian glanced back, "Once you two get along, I don't think I would want anything more,"

"Why is that your wish?" Lan WangJi questioned.

"You're both the most important parts of my past and present," Wei WuXian looked away as he spoke, "No matter what happened, I realized that at least one of you had been supporting me,"

Lan WangJi stayed silent after that. He sat down and poured himself a cup of tea, just as the door sounded with three knocks. Wei WuXian beamed, "Come in!"

The door opened and two people stepped in. The first was dressed in white robes, the other in violet robes. Wei WuXian grinned, throwing his arms around the one in violet, "A-Cheng!!"

Jiang Cheng smiled slightly, pushing his brother away, "Don't strangle me!"

"Brother," Lan WangJi greeted with a soft gaze, towards the oldest male in the room.

Wei WuXian looked at the other male, reaching out and placing a hand on Lan Xichen's shoulder, "Xichen-Ge, thank you for agreeing to babysit with me,"

His brother gave a small nod and a weak smile, "Of course, A-Ying. Plus- this is also to get WangJi and Wayin to talk,"

"We talk," Jiang Cheng defended.

"Without arguing or freaking out about me," Wei WuXian gave a pointed look.

The two male's shared an annoyed look. Wei WuXian ignored the exchange and smiled brightly, "Well! Have fun! We'll be back in three hours! Yes, I'll be careful. Yes, I took flares. Yes, I have my flute. And YES, I'll make sure to keep all the kids out of trouble and excessive danger,"

Lan Xichen gave a small chuckle, "Let's go, the kids are waiting,"

The two older brother's gave farewell's and smiles, before leaving the JingShi and closing the door. The atmosphere was now silent and awkward. Lan WangJi did not start any conversation, just pouring himself another cup of tea. Jiang Cheng sat down on the bed, grabbing a random book off the table and opening it up. They sat like this for 20 minutes until, Jiang Cheng grew bored of the book and threw it back on the table, "How about this? We say we spent an hour together and then I had a Sect thing so I left,"

"That's lying,"

"So?"

"Lying is forbidden in Cloud Recesses," Lan WangJi spoke coldly, glancing up at the Sect Leader when hearing a snort.

"A-Xian lies all the time," Jiang Cheng gives a strict glare.

Lan WangJi's eyebrow twitched, "How would you know?"

Jiang Cheng looked at Lan WangJi, "How would I know? I'm his brother! I know him best!"

Lan WangJi disagreed, "If you knew him best then you nothing would have happened 18 years ago,"

Jiang Cheng stood up, curling his fingers around the hilt of his sword, eyes darkened, "Hanguang Jun, watch your words,"

Lan WangJi stood up as well, returning the glare and grabbing a sheathed Bichen, "I am not wrong,"

"If you had made yourself clear, then maybe A-Xian wouldn't have lost control and suffered!" Jiang Cheng reminded the jade.

"if you supported him and the Wen Remmants, he wouldn't have had to run!"

"I had to focus on my clan! A-Xian knew this, which is why he and I staged a fight!"

"You could've hidden the Wen Remnants!"

"I was barely 18! If you wanted to help so bad, why didn't you hide them!"

"Uncle wouldn't have allowed me!"

"He punished you, in the end, either way!!!"

"I did that cause Wei Ying would have died!! I didn't have a choice anymore!!!"

"So is Dying is the game-changer for you?!!?"

"Jiang Wayin!!!!"

"Lan WangJi!!"

Neither of them knew who had used Spiritual Energy first, but the collision of both forces lit up the JingShi in purple and blue. A bunch of papers on the table were hit by the blast, the marking glowing white and activating. Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi covered their eyes as the energy in the room went wild. A large white light took over the JingShi and both cultivators felt their bodies get compressed, until the pressure relieved itself, sending both of them to the ground, eyes closed.


	2. Young Once More

When Jiang Cheng fluttered his eyes open he raised his hand quickly, blocking out the streams of sunlight. Recalling what had just occurred, he grimaced and pushed himself up. He heard movement behind him and glanced back to see Lan WangJi also gaining his consciousness, golden eyes blinked slowly as they surveyed where they were. Jiang Cheng stared at the male for a few moments, eyebrow’s knitting in confusion.

Why did Lan WangJi look different to him?

Ignoring the thought, Jiang Cheng searched the setting as well, realizing the two were no longer in the Jingshi. Instead, they were outside laying in the grass, the sun basking down on them.

“What did you do?” Lan WangJi demanded.

“What did I do?” Jiang Cheng whipped around to glare, “I did nothing! This is probably your fau-”

Jiang Cheng paused at seeing the way Lan WangJi was staring at him. The Jade’s eyes were knitted slightly with confusion and he was looking at the violet-robed cultivator with full attention.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Jiang Cheng frowned.

“You look 15,” Lan WangJi stated and Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened slightly.

Now he understood why Lan WangJi looked different! He looked like the age they had first met!

“So do you!”

The two stared at one another blankly.

Lan WangJi stood up, Jiang Cheng following after. The Lan glanced around the area again, before frowning, “We are in Cloud Recesses. The back hill,”

“How did we get here?” Jiang Cheng muttered, “And get younger- I'm younger than A-Ling now,”

Jiang Cheng glanced down at the old robes he hadn’t worn since his parent’s died. He gently touched the silver bell with his right hand, before freezing and pulling his hand up to his face, “Zidian is gone!!!”

Lan WangJi looked at him surprised, “You lost it?”

“No, I didn’t lose it!” Jiang Cheng sneered, “It’s impossible to do so! The only person who is Zidian’s master other than me is Jin Ling. And I had Zidian when I came to the Jingshi,”

Lan WangJi began to pat down his robes, searching his sleeves and checking to see if he had everything. He paused when he reached his wrist which was bare. Lan WangJi gulped, “I’m missing something…”

“What are you missing?” Jiang Cheng asked, while searching his own robes.

“Wei Ying’s bracelet,” Jiang Cheng stopped his movement’s head snapping up in fury, “You mean- the bracelet he gave you at the wedding? That bracelet? The bracelet that A-Xian has a matching one of, except blue? That one is missing?”

Lan WangJi nodded, feeling panic rise in his chest. He looked at the Sect Leader and spoke quickly, “Let’s go back! Maybe we just got transported som-”

“Jiang Cheng!! Lan Zhan!!” Both boys turned their heads to the voice and froze.

Hurrying towards them was a boy with silver eyes and black hair tied back in a red ribbon. He wore a radiant smile and was dressed in the purple robes of the YunmengJiang Sect. A sword that had a brown and gold sheathe strapped to his waist. The two hadn’t seen this face for very long.

“Wei...Ying?” Lan WangJi managed, still appalled by the sight of his husband- who was also looked15-years-old.

“That’s me! Why are you two staring at me weird?” Wei WuXian glanced between them and then frowned, “Also- when the heck did you two manage to vanish together?”

“A-Xian, you…” Jiang Cheng couldn’t put it in words.

Wei WuXian looked taken aback, staring at Jiang Cheng, “Did you just call me A-Xian? Since when do you call me the same thing Shijie does?”

“Huh?” Lan WangJi and Jiang Cheng chorused.

“Since- since a while!” Jiang Cheng sputtered.

Wei WuXian didn’t look convinced but shrugged it off, “You two gave everyone a startlement! Lan Zhan, your Uncle said he’s going to inform Qingheng Jun if he doesn’t find you,”

Lan WangJi felt as if he just got slapped in the face, “...Father is...here?”

Wei WuXian already began to walk back, the two blindly following after.

Wei WuXian shrugged, “I mean, he’s still in seclusion- but yeah? Are you both okay?”

“Young Master Wei- Oh! You found them!” Lan Xichen’s relieved voice bounced towards.

Lan WangJi looked at his brother, eyes widening slightly. It had been so long since he had seen his brother look as calm and alive as he did right now. The elder Jade caught his eyes and smiled softly, “WangJi, why do you look so surprised? Did something happen when you and Young Master Jiang go missing?”

“Wait, hold on,” Jiang Cheng raised a hand, “What is going on? Why are you looking for us?”

“You’ve been missing for five hours,” Wei WuXian frowned, “You both vanished after class. Nie-xiong and I couldn’t find you anywhere, and when I went to the library to do my copies of the rules today, Lan Zhan wasn’t there,”

Lan WangJi and Jiang Cheng looked at one another. An idea suddenly flashed through Lan WangJi’s head and he muttered, “Oh no,”

“What’s wrong?” Jiang Cheng narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Lan WangJi cleared his throat and shook his head. He then grabbed Jiang Cheng by the sleeve and dragged him past their brother’s and towards Cloud Recesses. He could feel the confused gazes of Wei WuXian and Lan Xichen boring into their skull’s, but Lan WangJi ignored them. Lowering his voice he muttered, “Act like your 15 again,"

Jiang Cheng gave him a bewildered look and Lan WangJi just glared back, forcing the younger to sigh and nod. Jiang Cheng glanced back at his brother, “Don’t ask where we were, I don’t know either. Maybe I sleepwalk,”

Wei WuXian burst into laughter and Lan WangJi glanced back fondly. He broke his gaze from Wei WuXian, when catching his brother’s lost expression. Swallowing down, Lan WangJi grabbed his brother by the wrist and bowed to the other two, pulling the elder Jade away as they entered Cloud Recesses. Jiang Cheng watched them go and rolled his eyes. He looked over at his brother who was watching him with a small frown. Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“I’m worried about you. You’re being weird,” Wei WuXian muttered and then added, “And since when were you and Lan Zhan friends? That fuddy-duddy ignores my attempts but is friends with you?”

Jiang Cheng was getting a very heavy feeling of deja vu and it was making him slowly panic on the inside. On the outside, he scowled, “Please, he and I hate one another,”

“Why?” Wei WuXian chuckled dragging Jiang Cheng to their guest room, “You seem fine with being around him. I’ve just never seen the two of you interact before,”

“I only tolerate the guy because you’re in love with him,” Jiang Cheng reminded as they entered the guest room, which Jiang Cheng was very confused about.

Wei WuXian’s smile froze on his face and he looked at Jiang Cheng, “W-what?! I’m not in love with- where did that come from?!”

Jiang Cheng looked at the older male with shock, “You’re not in love with him??? Since when!?!! You two literally dance around one another with heart eyes, it’s disgustingly cute,”

“What are you talking about?!” Wei WuXian squeaked, “Lan Zhan dislikes me, you tell me yourself every day after I fail at trying to get his attention during my punishment!! I’m not in love with him, I’m just admirable of him,”

Jiang Cheng stared at Wei WuXian for a good five seconds before his face paled. He gasped, “Oh my god. Oh my god, what did we do?”

“I have done noth- Eh? Jiang Cheng!!” Wei WuXian called as the violet-robed male threw a messy goodbye and rushed out of the room again, leaving Wei WuXian in confusion.

Jiang Cheng rushed towards the Elegance Hall and entered quickly, getting the attention of Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen, who were having a conversation. He bowed awkwardly before stumbling, “Lan WangJi- wasn’t he with you?”

“He left a while back, he might be in the library or his room,” Lan Xichen informed with a small eyebrow raise, “Why is-”

“Thanks Zewu Jun!” Jiang Cheng bowed and rushed out again.

He dashed through Cloud Recesses running up to the Jingshi and knocking frantically. The door slid open and Jiang Cheng pushed Lan WangJi inside, shutting the door behind him. They both stared at one another and spoke at the same time,

“We’re 15,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect so many people to already read this and it warms my heart! Your comments and kudos really encouraged me and I'm so excited to share this idea with you all!!!


	3. Cracked Ice

Jiang Cheng placed a hand on his head, “Oh my god, did we travel back in time?”

Lan WangJi sat down on his bed, “Yes, that’s what I’m thinking,”

“Okay- but- how?!” Jiang Cheng demanded.

Lan WangJi paused and then recalled the blast of spiritual energy they had both let out. Looking at Jiang Cheng he muttered, “We used spiritual energy. We must have set off a bunch of Wei Ying’s talisman,”

“And the result is travelling back to when we were 15, just before the Sunshot campaign, before A-Ling, Sizhui, Jingyi, before Jin Guangyao, before my sister and her husband die, before- everything!!” Jiang Cheng hissed and then his face turned into one of pain. 

He placed a hand over his meridian and whispered, “WangJi…”

Lan WangJi raised an eyebrow at the soft call, glancing at the pained look on Jiang Cheng’s face. Jiang Cheng looked right at Lan WangJi’s eyes, “A-Xian...has his core. A-Xian is okay. He hasn’t- he hasn’t defected or suffered or- oh my god my parents are alive…”

Lan WangJi couldn’t help but fall into his own painful realization, “My brother isn’t depressed anymore...my Father is alive. I wasn’t bedridden for three years. Everyone’s...happy…”

Jiang Cheng walked over and sat on the other end of the bed, a large gap between the two boys. There was a moment of silence as the two of them realized everything was back before it fell apart. Before their generation had been forced into war. Before so many lives had been lost and shattered.

Jiang Cheng broke the silence, “We have to fix everything,”

“What?” Lan WangJi looked startled.

“We can save everyone,” Jiang Cheng pointed out, “We can save your father, my parents, A-Jie...A-Xian,”

Lan WangJi nodded slowly, “You’re correct,”

Jiang Cheng smirked slightly at that, keeping this memory of his brother’s annoying husband- oh wait- Jiang Cheng looked at Lan WangJi, “You’re single again,”

Lan WangJi did not hesitate to send a  _ light  _ punch at Jiang Cheng’s arm. Jiang Cheng cursed, grabbing his arm and scowling, “What the fuck?!”

“Wen Ruohan is alive,” Lan WangJi changed the subject, “And so are all of the Wen’s that Wei Ying saved,”

Jiang Cheng frowned a bit. He recalled the time his brother had explained to him about why he decided to save the Wen’s and what they had done for them. He still remembered the way Wei WuXian was smiling and laughing fondly, until it had slipped into despair and guilt.

Jiang Cheng shook that broken expression away and spoke with determination, “We have to save them,”

“We have to save everyone,” Lan WangJi corrected.

“Okay!” Jiang Cheng agreed.

A pause.

“...how do we do that?” 

Lan WangJi shrugged, “I do not know how long we’ve been at Cloud Recesses since we first met. But it must be before Wei Ying punches Jin ZiXuan,”

The jade then paused and glanced at Jiang Cheng, “Will you let him punch the boy?”

Jiang Cheng scowled, “Of course I will. That idiot doesn’t see my sister’s worth yet,”

“But the engagement is called off?”

“A-Jie and Jin ZiXuan married out of love. That’s what I want for my sister. I’m not gonna force her to marry a man who doesn’t treat her well,” Jiang Cheng spoke strictly and then laughed sarcastically, “I have to fix my parent’s marriage as well. Get my Father to stop being a coward and stop my mother’s blind hatred and abuse on A-Xian,”

“Abuse?” Lan WangJi spit out.

Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow, “Hasn’t A-Xian told you? Apparently my mother would discipline him privately without anyone knowing. From what A-Xian told me, it was not often. He was a victim of verbal abuse, of course. Mother wouldn’t care if there was an audience or not, unless we were in public,”

Lan WangJi stood up, golden eyes flared with rage, “He never told me,”

Jiang Cheng looked at the cultivator with surprise, before realizing what he had just revealed to his brother’s future husband. A fact that he understands that he did not want Lan WangJi to ever know. 

“Oh,” Jiang Cheng squeaked, “I shouldn’t have said anything,”

The former Sect Leader grunted as he was suddenly grabbed up, Lan WangJi holding him by the collar of his robes. The blank face was a sheet of ice, the cold touch making Jiang Cheng shudder slightly.

“You- you never helped him?!” Lan WangJi demanded.

“I just told you I didn’t know!!” Jiang Cheng defended, shoving Lan WangJi away from him.

“But the verbal abuse?! You- I thought you two were close knitted as children!!” Lan WangJi seethed, “But instead- you allow him to be abused by your mother?! Or is it because of that ridiculous jealousy and resentment you held for him because of your father’s treatment and Wei Ying’s strength?”

Jiang Cheng was never good at controlling his emotions, except for affection. His control turned even worse when the topic with sensitive and hit a nerve. Such as the blind victim he had become to his Mother’s hisses and Father’s fear. 

“You watch your fucking words,” Jiang Cheng growled, “You don’t kow anything about our personal lives!”

“You’re supposed to be siblings! Out of every Sect, Yunmeng has the most warm aura, but inside of the gentry family, it’s a bunch of bullshit!” Lan WangJi yelled.

He did not swear often. But Jiang Cheng brought out a new type of frustration in him. The effect was reciprocated.

“Not like your family is fucking better!”

“At least I have less work needing to be done in order to ensure their lives!” Lan WangJi hissed.

Jiang Cheng stood up, striding over to stand right in front of Lan WangJi. His voice was laced in poison, “Watch it, Lan-gongzi. Just because I have to cooperate with you to save everyone, doesn’t mean I won’t hesitate to stab you and focus on saving my family,”

Lan WangJi met the gaze just as fiercely, “Likewise,”

Lan WangJi watched as Jiang Cheng walked around him and left the Jingshi, slamming the door behind him. Lan WangJi exhaled in frustration, falling backwards onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. It was only a few minutes after Jiang Cheng had left, when delicate knocks sounded.

Lan WangJi sighed, “Brother…”

As he thought, Lan Xichen opened up the door and walked inside, Lan Qiren tailing after him. At the sight of his Uncle, Lan WangJi got up and sat in a proper posture, covering the emotions on his face again. He made brief eye contact, seeing his brother look at him worriedly and his Uncle slightly confused, before lowering his eyes to the floor.

“WangJi- why is your head piece tilted?” Lan Qiren asked curiously.

Lan WangJi reached up, fingers pausing as they made contact with the silver headpiece of his youth. With trained twists of his wrist, he untangled the headpiece and pulled it out with one hand letting his hair fall open behind him. Lan WangJi looked down at the headpiece somberly, tracing the engravings tenderly.

“WangJi...are you alright?” Lan Xichen walked over, settling down right beside the younger Jade.

Their Uncle stayed standing, but his usual stern look had softened with concern. Lan WangJi felt his brother reach up and begin the brush his hair. Lan WangJi froze, the headpiece slipping from his finger’s to the floor (where Lan Qiren quickly bent down and picked it up to place on a table), remembering how many years it had been since his brother had done this. 

During the sunshot campaign, they were both so busy, never having enough time to properly talk with one another. And after it had ended, the disasters with Wei WuXian happened and Lan WangJi had focused solely on that. And then Qiongqi Road, the Bloodbath at Nightless City....Lan WangJi’s punishment. Wei WuXian’s death. Lan WangJi had broken on the inside and while his brother had been there, Lan WangJi hadn’t let the older indulge too much. And when Lan WangJi’s life had gotten better, Lan Xichen had fallen into depression and isolated himself as he mourned his part in the secrets that had been revealed.

Feeling his older brother gently brush his hair so peacefully and softly. Without a knowledge of the events that would tear apart their generation’s childhood, forcing them to grow up and face death more than they should’ve...Lan WangJi finally realized the chance he and Jiang Cheng - with all his annoyance - had been given. 

“WangJi! You’re crying,” Lan Qiren moved forward, crouching in front of the teenager, whose usual cold amber eyes were filled with so many emotions and tears. 

Lan WangJi looked at his Uncle and closed his eyes, hanging his head, getting overwhelmed. Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren exchanged concerned glances. Never had they seen the youngest Lan showcase this much emotion. Not since he was a young child and couldn’t control his emotions. Not since the discipline had been enforced on him. Not since their mother had passed.

“WangJi?” Lan Xichen spoke softly, before his eyes widened with surprise.

Lan WangJi turned towards his brother and hid his head in the older’s shoulder. Lan Xichen stared at his Uncle with complete startlement as he held the younger securely. Lan Qiren moved to sit on the other side of his youngest nephew. He placed a hand on Lan WangJi’s back, patting softly as Lan WangJi let himself break down just a little, whimpering and crying softly into his brother’s embrace. An embrace he had missed so much.

“Gege…” Lan WangJi muttered weakly.

Lan Xichen’s face melted. He hadn’t heard the younger call him by anything except for the formality of ‘xiongzhang’ in many years. Lan Xichen smiled tenderly, stroking the back of his brother’s hair, “It’s okay A-Zhan, let it out,”

Lan WangJi broke even more at the name, wrapping his arms around his brother weakly. Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen looked at one another, sharing a silent conversation through eye contact and facial expressions. When Lan WangJi managed to pull himself together, he avoided eye contact when straightening up. Lan Xichen reached up and cupped his brother’s face, softly brushing away the tears.

“Better?” He asked with a small smile and Lan WangJi gave a small nod.

“WangJi,” Lan Qiren called, “What happened?

Lan WangJi looked down at his lap, but did not answer right away. Instead he inhaled deeply and looked at his brother, “Promise me something…”

Lan Xichen shared another confused look, but smiled, “What should I promise?”

Lan WangJi took his brother’s hand and spoke sincerely, “You won’t push me away, you won’t isolate yourself, you’ll trust me with anything…”

Lan Xichen’s smile vanished into a very confused and very concerned frown, “Why are you-”

“Huan Ge!” Lan WangJi begged, feeling more tears slip, “Please...please…”

Lan Xichen froze, staring at his brother very carefully. His brother’s emotions were openly displayed. Despair and pain wafting around the room and reflecting like a sword glore in the gold eyes. Lan Xichen nodded, brushing aside some of Lan WangJi’s hair, “Okay. I promise I won’t ever push you away, I’ll never isolate myself, I will talk to you if I’m ever suffering,”

Lan WangJi nodded, releasing the death grip he had on his brother’s palm. His head hung again and he sniffled like a child, reaching up and wiping away the tears. Lan Qiren frowned, “Did something happen when you went missing?”

“No…” Lan WangJi muttered, “I’m just...I’ve been thinking about a lot of things and it collapsed in my mind last night. I...Uncle, may I request something urgent?”

“What is it?”

“The ancient texts in the library,” Lan WangJi began, leaning slightly into his brother, “We should have multiple copies and keep those copies somewhere safe incase they were ever damaged or something happened. It will allow one thing to be taken care of,”

Lan Qiren hummed thoughtfully and nodded, “That does sound reasonable, I’ll get some Elder’s to begin that- um, why did you mention this?”

Lan WangJi shook his head and looked away, “Like I said...I have a lot on my mind,” 


	4. Mental Notes

Jiang Cheng was certain- very certain, that reliving through events that had already happened- things that he already knew what to expect- everything would be a lot easier. He was proven wrong by none other than his innocent and carefree older brother.

Apparently, it had been a little over a month since the lectures at Gusu had begun. Jiang Cheng learned this when Nie Huaisang came bouncing over with a cheerful expression, “Wei-xiong! You lucked out! Master Lan isn’t here today, due to a conference going on at Qinghe. We get a few days off!”

“Awesome!!” Wei WuXian cheered.

Jiang Cheng shook his head amused, “You’re still going to get punished after he returns,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wei WuXian brushed him off, “I’ll just be copying more rules and getting more opportunities to tease Lan Zhan,”

Jiang Cheng blinked slowly. He followed his friends silently, listening to Wei WuXian ramble about the second Jade. The irony was making Jiang Cheng feel ashamed for not realizing how in love his brother was. 

A thought crossed his mind,  _ “What if...A-Xian and Hanguang Jun confessed earlier…” _

Jiang Cheng really didn’t want to play matchmaker. And he definitely didn’t want to do with the second jade. But- BUT- for his brother’s sake...he knows how much Lan WangJi made Wei WuXian happy. How the other had been so foolishly oblivious to his own and the latters feelings, that he had to die- get yelled at- almost die again- for the confessions to finally happen. It was truly shameful.

The violet robed male glanced at his brother and came to a silent conclusion. He was going to play matchmaker for Wei WuXian’s happiness. Yes, his brother had suffered enough for two lifetimes. 

The only problem was- Jiang Cheng didn’t know shit about love and romance. His parent’s marriage was never the ideal example and only made him anxious about his own marriage. He didn’t want to be cruel like his mother. But he didn’t want to be a coward like Father.

Another note was added in his mental basket. He had to get his parents to sit down and talk with one another- honestly. He had to prove to his mother that Wei WuXian’s recklessness was an act to hide the dark moments.

Oh goodness, perhaps Jiang Cheng's main role in going back in time was really to play matchmaker. For his brother, his parents, and if it comes to it, his sister. 

_ How unlucky! _ He scowled mentally,  _ The one non-married person has to be the love mentor. _

Jiang Cheng sighed, placing a hand on Wei WuXian’s shoulder, “Here you are, rambling about Second Young Master Lan like a girl with a crush,”

Nie Huaisang let out a strangled gasp behind his fan while Wei WuXian sputtered face turning red, “I-I’m not!!! I just- ad-admire him! And-”

“Like him?” Jiang Cheng offered.

“I’m not a cutsleeve!!” Wei WuXian exclaimed, “And I doubt someone like perfect handsome Lan Zhan would settle for me- if he were a cutsleeve!!”

Jiang Cheng thought back to the whiplashes he had been informed about. The younger could only raise an eyebrow at the other, “I highly disagree,”

“Nie-Xiong! Back me up, here!!!” Wei WuXian panicked.

Nie Huaisang only hummed, lightly fanning himself, “No, no, I think Jiang-xiong is on to something,”

Wei WuXian let out a screech of protest while Jiang Cheng smirked in triumph. His victory was short-lived when he caught sight of two Jade’s walking towards them. 

Jiang Cheng nudged Wei WuXian, motioning towards the two jades. Wei WuXian called out, “Zewu Jun!! Lan Zhan!!”

The three friends met them in the center, exchanging giving polite bows. Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi made eye contact and the two of them shared a cold look, which did not go unnoticed by their older brothers. 

“Xichen-Ge,” Nie Huaisang greeted a bit nervously.

Lan Xichen gave a sweet smile, “How are your studies coming along, Huaisang?”

“Great,” Nie Huaisang squeaked.

Lan Xichen chuckled amused, “Your brother isn’t going to be too happy,”

“Oh, please don’t tell him! You know what- maybe I should go study,” Nie Huaisang rambled and quickly took his leave.

“Are you going somewhere?” Wei WuXian asked.

“WangJi and I were going to Caiyi Town to investigate the matter of the water ghouls,” Lan Xichen informed with a warm smile.

“Oooo! Can we come?” Wei WuXian bounced on the balls of his feet and Jiang Cheng took great pleasure in watching Lan WangJi’s gaze soften.

He didn’t like the guy- but Jiang Cheng wasn’t an idiot. He knew that Lan WangJi did love his brother and gave him the care and protection the other deserved.

“Yeah,” Jiang Cheng joined in, “We’re from Yunmeng so hunting water ghouls is common for us! We even have a few tricks,”

“It is not necessary,” Lan WangJi spoke up and Jiang Cheng gave him an eyebrow raise, to which the older simply glared at him.

Wei WuXian pouted, “Master Lan isn’t here and we want to practice! Please, Zewu Jun?”

“Brother- it might be dangerous,” Lan WangJi cut in again and Jiang Cheng couldn’t help but seeth.

“Are you calling us weak Second Young Master Lan?”

Lan WangJi was not the 15 year old boy he was before. He knew how to argue and talk back. It was a fact that had shocked Jiang Cheng the first time he had heard it.

“I didn’t say that,”

“But it was implied,”

“It was not,” Lan WangJi spat.

Jiang Cheng scowled at him, before hearing Lan Xichen clear his throat, “Of course you can come along. And- if it is dangerous, it’s always good to have a few experienced persona’s,”

Wei WuXian made a pleased sound, “We’ll get out swords,”

“Wait,” Lan WangJi stopped Jiang Cheng, grabbing his sleeve, “I need to tell you something,”

Wei WuXian and Lan Xichen both watched dumbfounded as Jiang Cheng’s face darkened, but stepped away with the younger jade. Wei WuXian frowned a bit, before taking off to retrieve both their swords.

“What?” Jiang Cheng pulled away.

“Wei Ying falls,”

Jiang Cheng blanked for a few seconds and then understood the memory of the attack with the Waterborne abyss coming back to him. It was once again, Wei WuXian's selfless nature that had caused him to fall. Su She had been in trouble and Wei WuXian had zoomed down to save him. Su She managed to be saved, but not before Wei WuXian had been pulled into the water. Lan WangJi had saved him, but Jiang Cheng clearly recalls the fear that had taken him to see as his older brother fell from his reach.

“Ah,” Jiang Cheng nodded, “Save him then,”

Lan WangJi narrowed his eyes, “I thought you would react quicker this time,”

“Are you joking?” Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow.

“You-” Lan WangJi’s eyes flared with anger, “What?!”

Jiang Cheng narrowed his eyes, “I don’t have the arm strength your 15 year old body has, remember?!”

Lan WangJi’s eyes widened slightly before it returned to his normal expression, “Right,”

Jiang Cheng finally understood,” Did you think I was going to just let him- Wow!!!”

Lan WangJi grimaced, “What about Su She?”

“We should just let Su She drown,”

“We cannot. That would be wrong,” Lan WangJi argued.

“He literally kills my sister, my sister’s husband, and my brother, AND causes your brother to fall into depression?!?!!?!?” Jiang Cheng hissed, trying to keep his voice low from the confused and worried Lan Xichen.

“...that...was also Jin Guangyao,” Lan WangJi frowned, “We must make sure he does not lose his sword,”

“And if he does?” Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow.

“Then we save him and Wei Ying,”

“I like the drowning option more,”

Lan WangJi gave him a hum that meant he agreed, but it wasn’t an option. Jiang Cheng couldn’t help but sneer, “So righteous, Second Young Master Lan,”

Lan WangJi ignored him, walking towards his brother. Jiang Cheng followed, seeing Wei WuXian arrive as well, Sandu and Suiban in his hands. Wei WuXian grinned, throwing Jiang Cheng Sandu. Jiang Cheng caught it, before looking over at his brother and how long it had been to see the other holding his sword with such pride and confidence. Not as if it were a broken tool only Jiang Cheng could wield.

“Jiang Cheng? Are you okay?” Wei WuXian asked worriedly, “You look...pained?”

Lan WangJi and Lan Xichen glanced over, while Jiang Cheng shook his head and smiled, “No, no. I was just thinking…”

Jiang Cheng’s eyes went to Suiban and he smiled, “When we have time, how about you show me some sword tricks?”

Wei WuXian’s surprise was more than enough to make Jiang Cheng feel a small guilt flower plant itself in his heart. He really didn’t deserve the other to give up his golden core for him. 

“Sure!” Wei WuXian seemed delighted, “Random request, but sure!”

“Shall we go? I believe the disciples are waiting for us,” Lan Xichen mentioned.

They all nodded following after and heading down the mountain and out of the Cloud Recesses. Wei WuXian was rambling to Jiang Cheng the whole way as they walked behind of the two twin Jade’s. Jiang Cheng, for once, listened with attention, smiling and laughing, giving reactions and inputs. He saw the way Wei WuXian’s mood seemed to brighten more and more with everyone of his answers and small teases.

Jiang Cheng exhaled deeply, “A-Xian, don’t act rash, okay?”

Wei WuXian raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

“I mean…” Jiang Cheng glanced forward, meeting Lan WangJi’s eyes for a second, “Just don’t be stupid and reckless,”

Wei WuXian stared at Jiang Cheng for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter, “Look at you being openly worried about me instead of hiding it behind scolding!”

Jiang Cheng winced, gripping Sandu tightly with bitter guilt. He looked away and towards the Jade’s again. He knew Lan WangJi was paying attention to the conversation, more than anything else.

“Your my brother, I’m supposed to be worried about you,” Jiang Cheng finally said seriously and Wei WuXian’s laughter faded into a confused frown.

“Jiang Cheng, what’s going on with you? I’m getting seriously worried,” Wei WuXian spoke softly to avoid the disciples behind them from hearing too much, “You keep saying these things. And you’ve been calling me A-Xian. You’ve never called me that before....did someone tell you something? Do I need to beat someone up?!”

Jiang Cheng managed a laugh, “No, no. Don’t go starting up fights,”

“Haha! Who can beat me? Other than Lan Zhan- actually, Lan Zhan’s never beaten me before! We’ve only ever tied!” Wei WuXian brushed off.

Jiang Cheng couldn’t help but sigh both fondly and out of frustration. He had forgotten how carefree his brother was, being confident and flaunting his skills any chance he got. After falling into demonic cultivation and resurrection- even after marrying Lan WangJi, he had noticed how Wei WuXian- though always talking nonsense and spreading joy, his actions were well thought out and he didn’t dare to step out of Cloud Recesses or Lotus Pier unless accompanied or invited somewhere. It was heart-wrenching, knowing that his brother was scared of ruining the happiness they had found after so much pain. Even when he was just as much a victim as any of them.

“Zewu Jun, are we going to head to the lake right away or can we do some sightseeing first?” Wei WuXian walked over to stand on the other side of Lan Xichen, Jiang Cheng going and standing next to Lan WangJi  _ only _ because it was the only place left on the path.

Lan Xichen chuckled, “You can look around, but don’t stray too far. I’ll go get some boats with the disciples,”

Lan Xichen then glanced at Lan WangJi, “WangJi?”

Lan WangJi looked away from his brother, turning his gaze to Wei WuXian, “Come. I will join you and Young Master Jiang,”

Jiang Cheng almost corrected him, before recalling he wasn’t burdened with the responsibility of the Jiang Sect, yet. He did, however, not miss the gleeful surprise on Wei WuXian’s face and the knowing smile that pulled on Lan Xichen.

Jiang Cheng watched as Wei WuXian cheered and ran forward. Lan WangJi and Jiang Cheng smiled at him, following after and not sparing one another a glance. After all, Wei WuXian was more important to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I am so excited for this story. I have so many things planned!!


	5. The Beginning of a Larger Fight - part I

Lan WangJi was both dying and living. Dying, because he couldn’t hold the love of his life and pepper him with kisses. Living, because Wei WuXian was blissfully innocent and happy with no burden of guilt and death hiding in his heart. 

He watched as Wei WuXian bounced from stall to stall, Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi simply coexisiting and following along. The two future brother-in-laws did not speak to one another, nor spare a glance, eyes fixed on the one thing they agreed on. 

Wei WuXian.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! You’ve been here before, tell me, where can I get some food?” Wei WuXian beamed.

Lan WangJi nodded, “Spicy?”

Wei WuXian’s eyes sparkled, “Lan Zhan! I take it back, you really are a good person,”

Lan WangJi shook his head fondly, guiding the brothers into a restaurant. Technically, he’s never been here before. But- But- in the future, Wei WuXian enjoyed this place. They took a table outside and Lan WangJi ordered some simple dishes that wasn’t too heavy for them to digest.

While they waited for food, Wei WuXian chattered, Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi giving their full attention. Wei WuXian halted mid sentence, glancing between both boys with a confused smile, “Why are you two staring at me so intently?”

“We’re just listening,” Jiang Cheng shrugged.

Wei WuXian raised an eyebrow, “What the hell happened when you two vanished? You’re both weird and acting...different,”

“Different how?”

“Uh- Lan Zhan, you’re talking to me and actually hanging out with me and being nice and stuff,” Wei WuXian identified, “And Jiang Cheng, you’ve been calling me A-Xian, worrying about me and checking with me. It’s weird,”

Lan WangJi and Jiang Cheng both winced slightly. They knew their behavior was different than what had really happened, because technically, though their bodies and skills were 15- their minds were still those of adults and survivors of war and regret. 

Neither of them were hesitant to show their emotions anymore. They knew that many things could be better if their families and friends could all communicate better. Miscommunication was the core of many problems in the first timeline. It could be avoided this time.

Lan WangJi spoke, “Wei Ying, I have been unfair to you. I was...thinking and had to understand a few things,”

“What things?” Wei WuXian asked curiously.

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, looking away from both of the lovers, but keeping his ears trained on the conversation.

“Not many people approach me. I was startled, ” Lan WangJi informed, “I did not know how to react because you are...not what I am used too,”

Wei WuXian’s smile widened a bit, “Is it bad?”

Lan WangJi shook his head smiling back and watching Wei WuXian’s eyes widen with delight at the new expression.

“not bad,”

“Wonderful! Lovebirds, stop flirting now. I'm here too, ” Jiang Cheng spoke up.

Wei WuXian sputtered, hitting Jiang Cheng’s arm, “Shut up!”

Lan WangJi did not react, being unfazed of showing his love publically. He was sure to let everyone know that Wei WuXian was his husband, and that if anyone touched him...they would face Lan WangJi.

And Lan WangJi was a force to be reckoned with. 

The food arrived and the three of them began to eat, Wei WuXian once again talking. But this time, Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi were more involved. Mostly because the silver-eyed male was asking them questions. Lots of questions.

“So- are you two friends now?”

“No, ” Both Lan WangJi and Jiang Cheng seethed.

Wei WuXian paused his chewing, glancing between the two. He slowly finished and swallowed before snorting, “What happened between the two of you?”

“I do not particularly like Young Master Jiang, ” Lan WangJi shrugged.

“And I feel the same with Second Young Master Lan, ” Jiang Cheng nodded.

“Okay- but why?” Wei WuXian pushed.

Both males glanced at one another coldly and said, “Reasons…”

Wei WuXian found it amusing, chuckling a bit. He then babbled, “Well, if Lan Zhan is my friend now and Jiang Cheng is my brother, you both will sooner or later become friends!”

They grimaced at the very thought. 

Once they had finished eating, the three teenagers met up with Lan Xichen and the other disciples. Lan WangJi and Jiang Cheng gave each other stiff nods, before stepping onto their individual boats and following Lan Xichen’s boat out towards Biling Lake.

When they entered, Lan WangJi kept his eyes trained on the water. After a few seconds Wei WuXian spoke up, “Zewu Jun, is drowning common in Caiyi Town?”

“No. The townspeople are good swimmers and drowning rarely happens. I caught some corpses while you three were eating and showed it to the townspeople, but no one could recognize the bodies, ” Lan Xichen informed.

“Huh, that's strange. Water Corpses are very picky and stay in the area they've drowned. They don't travel far from it, ” Wei WuXian thought aloud.

“Perhaps it's not water corpses then, ” Lan WangJi set up.

Jiang Cheng took the signal, “Yes! It could be a Waterborne Abyss!”

Wei WuXian and Lan Xichen glanced at the boy with wide eyes. Wei WuXian then glanced towards the water, eyes fixing on the bottom of Lan WangJi’s boat. He quickly spoke up, “Lan Zhan! Look at me!”

Lan WangJi knew what was coming, turning to him and prepared for the splash of water sent his way. He jumped up, landing on Wei WuXian’s boat. He looked at the three corpse on the underside of his turned boad. A disciple who stood nearby quickly suppressed them.

“Thank you,” Lan WangJi muttered and Wei WuXian shook his head with a smile, “Sorry for splashing water. I couldn’t tell you because water ghouls are smart,”

Lan WangJi just nodded in understanding, as his brother spoke up, “Young Master Wei, how did you know it was under the boat?”

“Simple! I looked at the water!” Wei WuXian grinned, “Lan Zhan was the only person on that boat, but it sank deeper than a boat with two people on it. That means, someone thing is on the underside,”

Lan Xichen smiled and praised, “You are quite knowledgeable!”

Wei WuXian just laughed. A boat of disciples spoke up, “We’ve caught some!”

Sure enough, the net’s were moving around, signalling the disruption of water ghouls. In the water, long black strands of hair began to bubble around the boats, pale white hands gripping the sides and hauling themselves up. Lan WangJi drew Bichen, sending it towards the ghouls and keeping them down. As he was about to attack the last one, a red light flash by and Wei WuXian’s sword was already in its sheathe.

Lan WangJi remembers this moment and said, “You’re sword is powerful, what’s its name?”

“Whatever,” Wei WuXian responded.

Lan WangJi held his tongue and stared. Wei WuXian repeated slower, “Whatever,”

“It’s a powerful sword...why would you call it whatever you want?” Lan WangJi asked kinder than he did the first time he experienced this conversation.

Wei WuXian chuckled and held out his sword, “No, no! It’s name is Suiban, see!”

Lan WangJi saw the carving of the name, ‘Suiban’ and couldn’t help but smile a bit. Wei WuXian giggled, “You smiled!”

“It fits you,” Lan WangJi praised and despite knowing the story, he asked, “Why Suiban?”

“There’s no special meaning at all. It was just that, when Uncle Jiang gave me the sword and asked me what I wanted to call it, I came up with more than twenty names, but wasn’t satisfied with any of them. I thought that I could let Uncle Jiang give it a name, so I answered, ‘Whatever!’” Wei WuXian told with enthusiasm, “And when it came out, ‘Suiban’ was carved onto the blade and sheathe!”

“Ridiculous,” Lan WangJi spoke fondly.

“It is ridiculous! And perfect for tricking people like you,” Wei WuXian laughed.

Jiang Cheng was still getting rid of Water Ghouls around his boat, glancing around to make sure nothing was missed. He spotted a long black shadow and warned, “There’s something really strange in the water!”

“It’s here as well!” A few disciples yelled.

Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi both looked at the shadow twisting around beneath the surface. Wei WuXian furrowed his brows, “This shadow doesn’t look human- Lan Zhan, beside the boat!”

Lan WangJi sent Bichen into the water, straight towards the shadow. He then pulled it back, the sword coming up with nothing but long strands of black hair. He shows it to Wei WuXian, who frowns in confusion.

The sound of a sword being unsheathed alarmed Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi, turning towards a boat, just to see a sword go into the water and not return to the disciple who sent it out. Lan WangJi and Jiang Cheng met eye contact, sending a silent word between them.

_ Fuck. _


	6. The Beginning of a Larger Fight - part II

The disciple was around their age, and handsome in an unspectacular way, with slender eyes, fine brows, and thin lips. He chanted the sword incantations a few more times, but his sword did not return from beneath the surface.

Lan WangJi and Jiang Cheng tried to not stare with frustration, but they sure as hell were listening to an older disciple scold Su She.

“Su She, why did you send your sword down? We don’t know what it is,”

“Second Master Lan-” Su She stopped himself. How could he dare to go on and compare himself to Lan WangJi. Lan WangJi was one of the best cultivators of their generation! Su She was nothing compared to him. Su She hung his head, “I was in over my head,”

Jiang Cheng sighed loudly, face palming and glancing at Lan WangJi. He mouthed one sentence, “ _ Let’s drown him,” _

Tempting, but Lan WangJi couldn’t agree. No matter if he wanted to or not, they had no way of stopping Wei WuXian from saving someone. It was impossible. 

Lan WangJi instead shook his head and unsheathed Bichen again. He poked the tip in the water and pulled out something, plopping it on the deck in front of him and Wei WuXian. The younger bent down, before bursting into laughter, “Lan Zhan, this is the first time I’ve seen someone get clothing when hunting Water Ghouls! You really are something!”

Lan WangJi snorted, while Jiang Cheng reminded them, “There’s something else in the water. Clothing can’t swallow a sword,”

The boats were now towards the center of the lake, the green water suddenly turned a shade darker. Lan WangJi cursed in his head, “Brother! The creatures in the water led us to the middle of the lake on purpose!”

Just as the words came out, the boats all began to sink and a whirl of water began to twist up, shooting upwards almost like a hurricane. Lan Xichen’s eyes hardened, “Young Master Jiang was correct, everyone! On your swords!”

Everyone unsheathed their swords and stepped on it, flying upwards as the boats began to get crushed and were dragged down by corpses. Wei WuXian spotted Su She, who was unable to escape the sinking boats and horrors of the water. Without hesitation, he zoomed forward.

Wei WuXian grabbed Su She’s arm grunting, “I’ve got you,”

But the weight was much more than what Suiban could handle. Suiban’s sword wasn’t the strongest, but it's agility was one of the best. Wei Wuxian glanced between Lan WangJi, who was heading towards him and Su She, who was being tugged under by the arms and black hair. Wei WuXian made a choice and spoke, “Lan Zhan! Catch him!”

Lan WangJi’s eyes lit up with confusion, before he saw Suiban fly from under Wei WuXian’s feet and down at the arms, releasing Su She. As he fell, Wei WuXian used whatever strength he had and threw Su She towards Lan Zhan.

“Wei Ying!!” Lan Zhan yelled, the call getting Jiang Cheng’s attention, the male’s face paling as he saw his brother fall into the water and Lan WangJi grab Su She’s arm.

Jiang Cheng zoomed towards the Jade, “WangJi, what the fuck!?!?”

“He threw him!” Lan WangJi defended and then pushed Su She towards Jiang Cheng, the male grabbing the disciple by the collar roughly.

It wasn’t easy at all, because Jiang Cheng was 15 and his powers were not as polished as they were over a decade in the future, but he managed. He glared at Su She, “If my brother is even the slightest injured, I’ll kill you,”

Su She noticeably paled.

Lan WangJi, on the other hand, had zoomed towards the water. He reached in, knowing Wei WuXian shouldn’t have sunk too deep, finding the robes. He grabbed them and pulled Wei WuXian up, the male’s face breaking the water and gasping, taking in air.

Lan WangJi pulled the male up to him, holding Wei WuXian firmly by his waist and letting the male lean against him. Wei WuXian’s eyes cracked open, glancing up, “Lan Zhan?”

“Mn,” Lan WangJi confirmed, “Hold tight,”

Wei WuXian nodded, wrapping his arms weakly around Lan WangJi’s torso and resting his head on the older shoulder. Lan WangJi felt his heart melt and best faster, before flying upwards meeting Jiang Cheng and a terrified Su She.

“A-Xian!” Jiang Cheng called in relief and Wei WuXian glanced towards his brother, smiling weakly.

Jiang Cheng was about to scold, but stopped when Suiban flew from the water and returned to the sheath. Lan WangJi shook his head at Jiang Cheng, flying towards the rest of the group. An older Lan disciple took Su She from Jiang Cheng, the latter gladly letting go. 

They all quickly fled the scene, heading towards land. When they landed, Lan WangJi released Wei WuXian gently, the younger giving a thankful smile, which Lan WangJi returned softly. They were then joined by Jiang Cheng, the youngest, checking over Wei WuXian, who was grinning sheepishly, “Ah, I’m fine!”

Jiang Cheng gave him an unamused look, grabbing Wei WuXian by the shoulders, “Did I NOT tell you to be reckless?”

“I wasn’t,” Wei WuXian assured, “The boy didn’t have his sword. He would’ve died, Jiang Cheng,”

Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi shared a very small glance that spoke sarcasm,  _ “what a pity that would have been,” _

Jiang Cheng released a frustrated breath and pulled Wei WuXian into a hug. Wei WuXian’s face was slapped with shock. Jiang Cheng spoke a bit more gently, “I’m glad your okay,”

Wei WuXian smiled, returning the embrace and patting his younger brother’s back in comfort. Lan WangJi drifted his eyes away towards his own brother, “It’s a waterborne abyss,”

Lan Xichen sighed, “This is will be more difficult than I anticipated,”

Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian pulled back, hearing the confirmation. The scariest part about Biling Lake wasn’t water ghouls, but the water which flowed in it.

Because of reasons such as terrain or currents, some rivers or lakes often encountered sinking ships and drowning people. As time went on, the area of water would develop a personality. If no boats of goods or living humans sunk into the water as sacrifices, it would stir up trouble and obtain them on its own.

The people of the Caiyi Town area were all familiar with water, so sunken boats and drowning deaths rarely happened. It was impossible for a waterborne abyss to grow out of here. Now that one had appeared here, there was only one possibility—that it had been chased here from somewhere else.

Once a waterborne abyss emerged, it meant that the whole body of water was turned into a monster. It was extremely hard to get rid of, impossible to remove unless every single drop of water was taken out, all of the people and goods which sunk were fished up, and the riverbed was exposed to strong sunlight for a few years. 

Nevertheless, there was a method that could solve the immediate problem at the expense of others—to chase it to another river or pond and let it wreck somewhere else.

  
  


Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi already knew the culprits, sharing annoyed glances that were - for once - not targeted at one another.

Wei WuXian asked, “Recently, has there been any place which suffered from a waterborne abyss,”

Lan Xichen pointed at the sky. More specifically the sun. Everyone understood perfectly. It was the QishanWen Sect.

Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi both frowned. It was here that the rule of the Wen Sect had begun to spin out of control, small incidents became stepping stones for future destruction and death.

One disciple complained, “Caiyi Town will be seriously harmed with that sect having chased the waterborne abyss over. If the waterborne abyss grows larger and expands onto the river paths in the town, all those people’s lives would be up to the monster. This is so…”

“It’s not the Sect’s fault,” Jiang Cheng suddenly said, “It’s the Sect Leader’s,”

Many disciples look at Jiang Cheng like he was crazy. 

“You can’t blame an entire Sect for the actions of the tyrant controlling them,” Lan WangJi spoke curtly.

Lan Xichen nodded, “That’s true. I’ve heard that they aren’t the kindest to their own people either. Qishan is practically trapped,”

He then shook his head, “Let us go back, come on,”

They boarded new boats and headed back towards Caiyi Town. This time, Jiang Cheng, Wei WuXian, Lan WangJi and Lan Xichen were all on the same boat. Lan WangJi and his brother were at one end, while Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian were more near the front. The younger Jade glanced over when he heard Wei WuXian’s voice, “Sister! May I have some Loquats?”

Lan WangJi felt two gazes fall on him. One of his brothers. The other of Jiang Cheng, who was giving him an amused smirk, which Lan WangJi answered with a glare. He then tried his best to ignore Wei WuXian and the young ladies flirting.

“Young Master, there is no need to pay! I’ll give you a basket for free!”

“If its from Sister, I will definitely want it!”

“Don’t be so polite! You’re so handsome, that’s why!”

Lan WangJi heard the younger catch the Loquat and grin, “Sister is even prettier!”

Lan WangJi turned his head even farther away, trying to subdue his jealousy. He had improved,  _ had _ . But that was because he knew Wei WuXian was married to him. Now- they haven’t done anything remotely intimate except for Lan WangJi saving him today. The familiar taste of vinegar was bitter on Lan WangJi’s tongue and poisonous in his heart.

His eyes must have shown his struggle because he suddenly heard Jiang Cheng burst into amused laughter, which made everything worse.

“Sister! Don’t you think he’s handsome too!” Wei WuXian suddenly said and Lan WangJi glanced towards him.

The female praised, “Even more handsome!”

Wei WuXian grinned, “Sister, I fear he will feel jealous if you only give me some!”

The female laughed along with many of the other people they passed. She tossed Wei WuXian two more Loquats, which were caught easily. Wei WuXian complimented, “You aren’t only pretty, but nice as well!”

“WangJi, are you alright?” Lan Xichen amused whisper asked and Lan WangJi gave his brother a look, which made the older snicker.

Jiang Cheng was grinning widely, completely entertained by the sight of a jealous Lan WangJi and his oblivious brother. Wei WuXian turned around grinning at Lan WangJi, “Lan Zhan, take one!”

He then tossed the Loquat over. Lan WangJi caught it and stared at the Loquat contemplating whether or not to actually eat it. Lan WangJi ultimately let his vinegar hover on his tongue instead, bitterly handing it to his brother, who only snickered and took it. 

Jiang Cheng noticed while he was eating his own Loquat and couldn't help but tease, “Second Young Master Lan, if you want, we can go back and get a basket?”

Lan WangJi protested, “I do not!!”

Wei WuXian smiled, “Why not, that sister is quite nice,”

Lan WangJi’s face turned cold, “I do not want Loquats,”

Wei WuXian shrugged, “Suit yourself,”

Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng both let out laughter, confusing Wei WuXian and annoying Lan WangJi to an extent that he felt his ears burning. He decided to think of what next event would happen, until spotting Wei WuXian glancing towards some of the jars of Emperor’s Smile. 

The memory was brought back and Lan WangJi realized he would have to make a choice in a few days.


	7. The Cold Springs

Lan WangJi sighed, staring at the door in front of him. He counted to three, before opening the door and taking in the absolute mess. Wei WuXian had snuck in Emperor’s Smile once again and Lan WangJi had seen him. He had warned the boy he’d need to be punished, even bringing up the fact that if his Uncle were to find out, the punishment would be worse. The young master had not taken him seriously and at some point, they both had fallen over the wall and broke curfew.

This of course, was both intentional and not intentional on Lan WangJi’s part.

Now, it was the following morning and the two of them had to be hit with a ruler. He saw a few of the disciples panic upon seeing him, including Nie Huaisang. 

“Wei-xiong! Wei-xiong!” Nie Huaisang hissed and Lan WangJi glanced over at the male, who was still asleep and babbled nonsense.

“Jiang Cheng...I already won!” 

Lan WangJi moved his eyes towards Jiang Cheng, who was in a similar situation and extremely hungover. The Jade was not too surprised there. Jiang Cheng groaned, holding his head and grabbing something off the floor, chucking it at Wei WuXian, “Shut up!”

The book was one of the picture books and Lan WangJi could see Nie Huaisang’s complexion turn even whiter. Lan WangJi walked over to Wei WuXian, picking up the male and walking out of the room. The commotion had woken up the other disciples, including Jiang Cheng, who was very confused why Lan WangJi was carrying his brother.

“Lan Zhan?” Wei WuXian spoke, more awake now.

Lan WangJi glanced down towards him, “We have to get punishment,”

“ _ We _ ?” Wei WuXIan repeated, eyes wide awake now.

Lan WangJi placed Wei WuXian on his feet, but held his hand and tugged him along, “Yes, we. I must give myself punishment as well,”

“E-eh? Lan Zhan, you don’t need to get punished!” Wei WuXian spoke with an upset and panicked look, “Lan Zhan! La- are those rulers?!”

They had entered the ancestral hall in the Lan Sect where there were eight older disciples waiting. Four of them were holding long and large rulers with the Lan Sect rules carved into them. Lan WangJi nodded and whispered, “The strikes will hurt...there’s a place I will take you to heal after,”

Wei WuXian stared at Lan WangJi as if he had grown two heads. When they got to the front, Lan WangJi released Wei WuXian, two disciples coming forward and holding the senior disciples down so he couldn’t struggle in the half kneel pose.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, you don’t need to-”

Lan WangJi dropped to his knees, cutting the younger off with a command, “Strike!”

The disciples that had followed them were not allowed into the hall, but when they saw the disciples strike Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian, plus Wei WuXian’s howls of pain, they all winced. The sound made Lan WangJi clench his fists in his robes, keeping his back up right. For him, he had been whipped 33 times and bed ridden. The hundred strikes of the discipline ruler felt almost like nothing.

But to Wei WuXian, it was different. He had never been disciplined like this before. Or perhaps he had, Lan WangJi wasn’t too sure. After about 30 strikes in, Wei WuXian’s howls quieted down into grunts and suppressed noises. 

When the punishment was over, Lan WangJi stood up perfectly fine, glancing at Wei WuXian who was released from the hold. The younger curled forward in pain, groans and moans passing from his lip. Lan WangJi bowed to the disciples, who took the message to excuse themselves.

The eight disciples left the two and Lan WangJi crouched beside We WuXian, “Wei Ying, I apologize,”

Wei WuXian shook his head, letting him know it was fine, contrary to his actions. Lan WangJi grabbed Wei WuXian’s arms, pulling him up to stand and internally cringing at the whimper. Before he could say more, Lan WangJi heard his name being hissed with venom.

Glancing up from Wei WuXian, he was quick to step out of the way of an incoming punch. The disciples had entered the hall and Jiang Cheng was seething. Lan WangJi looked at Nie Huaisang, gently passing Wei WuXian to him, before leaning out of the way of another punch.

“Lan WangJi!” Jiang Cheng growled, “You- What the fuck?! Let go!”

Lan WangJi dragged Jiang Cheng out of earshot, glaring down, “I didn’t want to,”

“But you did!!”

“Young Master Jiang...as much as we are trying to save lives, I am frankly very much in love with your brother. Wei Ying and I visit the Cold Spring together- sort of,” Lan WangJi sighed, “Don’t worry, I’m taking him there to get better,”

Jiang Cheng scowled, but bit any snides for his brother’s love life. He nodded, turning back and walking towards the disciples, “Fine, but he better be fine or I will not spare you!”

Lan WangJi followed looking towards Wei WuXian, who was groaning and complaining to everyone, telling them what happened the night before.

“Wei Ying,” Lan WangJi said and the younger glanced at him, “Come. I’ll take you to the Cold Spring’s to heal,”

Wei WuXian grinned but then frowned, “Aiya, but I can barely walk,”

Lan WangJi stepped forward, lifting Wei WuXian up again, causing all the disciples to gape and Wei WuXian to squeak with surprise. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, way too familiar with the two showing affection.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei WuXian spoke in shock, face turning a bright shade of red.

Lan WangJi began to walk out of the ancestral hall, the other disciples staring after them still stunned, “You said you cannot walk,”

“Y-you don’t have to carry me like this, though! It’ll look bad!” Wei WuXian complained.

“Will it look bad?” 

“Will it look good?”

Lan WangJi smiled, “I do not mind,”

Wei WuXian groaned, covering his face, “Aren’t I supposed to be the shameless one, Second Young Master Lan?”

Lan WangJi gave a small puff of air, which made Wei WuXian uncover his face with wide eyes, “Did you just laugh at me?”

“I did not,”

“You did! Lan Zhan, you laughed at me!”

“W-wangJi?”

Lan WangJi glanced forward to see his brother staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. Lan WangJi cleared his throat, “Brother,”

“Zewu Jun, hello!” Wei WuXian greeted.

“Hello, Wei-gongzi...” Lan Xichen asked and then blinked slowly, “You two seem to be getting along well, and WangJi, did you laugh before?”

Lan WangJi felt his ears blaze, “No,”

“He did!” Wei WuXian pouted, “He’s teasing me!”

Lan Xichen’s face turned even more lost, before amusement sparkled and he grinned widely. Lan WangJi gave his brother a look, which earned him a larger smile, “WangJi, why are you carrying Wei-gongzi like a bride?”

Both teenagers sputtered, blushes spreading on both of them. Lan WangJi spoke with difficulty, “He can’t walk…”

“Why not?” Lan Xichen raised an eyebrow.

“We just got punished by the discipline ruler,” Wei WuXian coughed, “Lan Zhan is taking me to this place called the Cold Spring to heal,”

“Oh?” Lan Xichen chuckled and Lan WangJi glared at his older brother, “Well, it will most certainly help you. It’s also private and not many people can access it,”

“Huan Ge!” Lan WangJi hissed without meaning to.

Lan Xichen froze for a bit as did Lan WangJi. They both stared at one another, before Lan WangJi cleared his throat, bowing quickly, and walked down the path towards the Cold Springs. Wei WuXian must have noticed the exchange because he glanced up at Lan WangJi, “Are you okay?”

Lan WangJi nodded, “I just...I don’t call him that anymore. The last time I did I was...I was…”

Lan WangJi struggled with the correct words and just sighed. Wei WuXian patted the male’s shoulders in comfort, “It’s okay. Jiang Cheng has started calling me  _ A-Xian _ now, and it sometimes shocks me. Plus, I doubt Zewu Jun would be upset. He probably would enjoy it if you called him that,”

Lan WangJi pondered over that, smiling a bit at the idea. He placed Wei WuXian down at the entrance of the Cold Springs, the younger insisting he could walk. They walked down the to Cold Springs and Wei WuXian gasped at the secluded spring, “It’s so pretty,”

Lan WangJi nodded, walking forward. He removed his outer robes, turning to glance at Wei WuXian who was staring at him blankly. Lan WangJi chuckled, “It will heal better,”

Lan WangJi kept his pants on for some decency, pulling off his boots and stepping into the pond. He was long used to the temperature, wading in easily. He paused when the water was just below his knees, glancing back towards Wei WuXian who had finished removing his own robes. Lan WangJi’s eyes couldn’t help but trace over the other’s bare chest.

Right now, there were no scars. No brand mark.J ust the bruises from the rulers. 

The younger stepped in and shrieked, “It’s cold!”

Lan WangJi extended a hand, which Wei WuXian took, still mumbling about the cold and jumping around, splashing water. Lan WangJi led Wei WuXian deeper into the pool, until half of their waists were below water. Wei WuXian shivered, walking closer towards Lan WangJi, who had released their hands.

“What are you doing?” Lan WangJi asked.

“I’m cold! It seems warmer where you are,” Wei WuXian grinned.

Lan WangJi shook his head but couldn't stop himself from bringing Wei WuXian close to him, hands settled on the shorter’s waist. Wei WuXian glanced at him, meeting Lan WangJi’s gaze. The Jade asked softly, “Is it warm?”

Wei WuXian, who was currently feeling his entire body heat up and heart race, muttered, “Yeah…”

Lan WangJi smiled at that and then moved a little, checking Wei WuXian’s back and frowning at the bruises. He returned to his first position and bowed his head, “I’m sorry,”

“For punishment? Ay, Lan Zhan! I got you punished, I should be sorry,” Wei WuXian shook his head, “I broke the rules, I’m supposed to get punished. Speaking of that, I didn’t actually expect you to punish yourself! You did not have to, I didn’t want to get you in trouble,”

Lan WangJi glanced down, “I broke curfew,”

“Because of me,” Wei WuXian reminded, “Ah, Lan Zhan. You were being nice to me too and I got you a punishment, how inconsiderate of me,”

Lan WangJi tightened his grip slightly, wrapping his arms firmly around Wei WuXian’s waist. He then placed his forehead against the younger’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, “Don’t speak ill of yourself,”

“L-Lan Zhan?” Wei WuXian called, before spotting the bruises from the discipline ruler. He gasped, gently touching a few before frowning, “Oh god...Lan Zhan. I’m so sorry,”

Lan WangJi felt Deja Vu. It was similar to when Wei WuXian would react to the whip scars...except on a much smaller scale. Lan WangJi raised his head again, not minding how close their faces were now. Only centimeters away.

“Between you and me, there is no need for  _ thank you _ and  _ I’m sorry _ ,” Lan WangJi promised.

Wei WuXian’s eyes widened from surprise. Then, a stunning smile graced his features, the younger wrapping his arms over Lan WangJi’s shoulders and hiding in the Jade’s shoulder, “Aiya...Lan Zhan you’re so strange...but in the best way possible,”

Lan WangJi let out another puff of air, signaling his laugh. He then held the younger in a way he had missed. He missed having the blessing of having his lover safe and protected in his hands. He had suffered 13 years of loneliness without Wei WuXian, and now...while he was here with him, he wasn’t exactly in the same reach anymore. 

Lan WangJi nuzzled his nose into the top of the younger’s hair, “Wei Ying, is best,”

Wei WuXian giggled fondly, “You can’t take it back now,”

“Never going to,”

Wei WuXian smiled without knowing. They pulled back from one another, staring deeply at their opposite colored eyes. Whoever moved first was unclear, but soon their foreheads were pressed against one another, noses brushing gently. Lan WangJi’s self restraint was teetering on the edge, the reasonable voice in his mind reminding him that they were 15 and Wei WuXian wasn’t aware of any romantic feelings.

“A-Xian! Lan WangJi!” Jiang Cheng’s scream broke the moment, the two stepped away and turned to look towards the violet-robed male, who had just entered and was walking towards them, eyebrow raised, “You’ve been here for hours!”

“W-we have?” Wei WuXian coughed awkwardly, heart racing and mind running with confusion. 

Lan WangJi was  _ looking  _ calm and he walked to the edge of the pool, “We lost track of time,”

Jiang Cheng narrowed his eyes accusingly, “Well...are you two healed?”

“Yup!” Wei WuXian nodded, walking over to the edge of the pool and stepping out.

He shivered almost immediately and Jiang Cheng dashed over, handing the other the robes. Lan WangJi also climbed out, wearing his own robes, before speaking, “Wei Ying, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Cold,” Wei WuXian gave a very awkward grin.

Lan WangJi looked at Jiang Cheng, who glared at him, “Why would you keep him here for so long? He’s no accustomed to Gusu’s cold air AND cold waters!”

Lan WangJi scowled, “We were healing,”

“You punished him!”

“I punished myself just as much,”

“He’s going to get sick!” 

“I will send some tea to your room,”

Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi were arguing about Wei WuXian, who was standing in between them, glancing back and forth warily. The male cleared his throat loudly, “Can you both stop arguing about me? I am completely fine, just hungry,”

Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi turned to him, the glares vanishing in an instant. Jiang Cheng took hold of Wei WuXian and nodded, “Alright, come on. Let’s go back to our room,”

“I will send over some food for you both,” Lan WangJi added while walking on Wei WuXian’s other side.

Wei WuXian glanced between the two again, before shrugging. His mind was a mess, especially with what happened at the Cold Springs. He kept thinking about the youngest Jade. The way they were hugging. The complete intimacy between them. The sudden  _ want _ and  _ affection _ that had blossomed in his heart. He loved it.

_ Oh. _

He was in love with Lan WangJi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for the next parts


	8. Youthful Love

Wei WuXian slept late- but today, the day Lan Qiren is back in class, he wakes up early and shakes Jiang Cheng awake panic and pale faced. When Jiang Cheng saw that, he was fully awake, sitting up and speaking quickly, “What's wrong?”

Wei WuXian looked Jiang Cheng dead in the eye, taking a deep breath, “Jiang Cheng,”

Jiang Cheng nodded slowly, reaching out and taking one of his brother’s hands and squeezing in comfort, “A-Xian,”

“Jiang Cheng, I am fucked,” Wei WuXian hissed.

“Is it because Master Lan is back?” 

“Jiang Cheng, I’m in love with Lan Zhan!” Wei WuXian whisper-screeched.

Jiang Cheng stared at Wei WuXian, blinking slowly. He then nodded, “I know,”

“Jiang Cheng! Why are you so calm?” Wei WuXian exclaimed.

“Why are you not?”

“He’s- I- Ngh!” Wei WuXian jumbled up his words, “What am I supposed to do? It’s like- once I realized- everything got so much worse! I want to find him and look at his pretty gold eyes and tease him and-”

“So you’re super in love with him,” Jiang Cheng said dryly, “That’s wonderful. Now you have a crush,”

“Jiang Cheng!” Wei WuXian whined, “Help me! What do I do?”

“A-Xian- just tell him,” Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes.

Wei WuXian stopped pacing - something Jiang Cheng had not even realized the older was doing - and looked at Jiang Cheng like he was the biggest idiot, “No! Definitely not! He’ll be disgusted! Revolted!”

Jiang Cheng face palmed, “It’s too early for this…”

“Oh god! How am I supposed to even face him?” Wei WuXian squeaked.

“Like you usually do! A-Xian, listen to me very carefully,” Jiang Cheng stood up, about to give Wei WuXian love advice, “Don’t change yourself. Don’t freak out. Don’t doubt yourself. I’m sure he would never change the way he treats you. I don't like the guy, but I know he’s a decent person. And I know that if you were to date him, I would approve because I am positive, Lan WangJi would treat you well. Understand?”

Wei WuXian nodded hesitantly, exhaling a long breath. He then grinned, “Thanks...A-Cheng,”

Jiang Cheng grinned at the name, giving his older brother a comforting pat. They both then split up and got ready for the day, dressing into their robes. When they arrived at class Lan Qiren did not assign Wei WuXian any new punishment. Instead, he scolded and humiliated him in front of everyone during class.

Wei WuXian, was grinning the entire time, just listening to Lan Qiren quote ancient scriptures and go on about he’d never had another more unruly, shameless, unteachable student before and please get lost and stay away to not taint any of the other disciples- especially his darling nephew Lan WangJi.

When that part came out, both Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi snorted, earning astonished looks from the rest of the room, other than Lan Qiren who was way too focused on lecturing a grinning Wei WuXian, than to realize his nephew had  _ snorted _ .

Jiang Cheng spent most of his time with his brother and old friends, since classes were shorter due to the GusuLan Sect dealing with the Waterborne Abyss in Caiyi Town. And since Qingheng Jun had been in seclusion for years, Lan Qiren had taken most of the Sect’s duties upon himself.

Most of the days, Jiang Cheng would be hanging out and joking around, truly feeling 15 again. Sometimes, he and Lan WangJi would meet together and make a few notes about some future events. Jiang Cheng had told Lan WangJi that his brother had realized he was in love with Lan WangJi, and the dumbfounded expression on the Jade’s face had sent him cackling.

So- when Jiang Cheng wasn’t with Wei WuXian and Wei WuXian wasn’t fooling around, the senior disciples was usually spending time with Lan WangJi. The change in their relationship had become unbearingly obvious to all the disciples, seeing the way Lan WangJi would talk with Wei WuXian and no longer glare or scowl at him. Of course, sometimes...but it was mostly out of playfulness.

When everyone thought they hated one another- the two were getting along. Really well!

Nie Huaisang had been the first to ask Jiang Cheng about what was happening, and Jiang Cheng had made him swear on all of his fan’s and art’s and Nie Mingjue that he would not tell anyone. Nie Huaisang had promised and given his word, before Jiang Cheng spilled the news about Wei WuXian being in love. 

The time after that when Jiang Cheng, Nie Huaisang, and Wei WuXian were hanging out, it was safe to say that Wei WuXian had become a victim to endless teasing.

Today, the three friends, along with a group of about seven disciples headed down to Caiyi Town to hangout. Wei WuXian had asked Lan WangJi, but the older had simply stated he had some things needed to be done in the library.

It was afternoon when they returned to Cloud Recesses, Jiang Cheng clearly knowing what was going to happen next. He grabbed Wei WuXian just before he could leave and spoke, “You should tell him how you feel when you give him the rabbits,”

Wei WuXian looked shocked, “How did you know I was going to give him rabbits?”

Jiang Cheng’s brain blanked for a moment until a pitiful excuse slipped, “Lucky Guess,”

“Really lucky,” Wei WuXian agreed and Jiang Cheng thanked his brother for being just as much a dimwit as he is a genius.

“Tell him,” Jiang Cheng repeated.

He knew it would probably be a good thing if his brother confessed now since in about a few weeks time, it would be the day Jin ZiXuan and Wei WuXian would fight, breaking off the engagement and causing Wei WuXian to finally leave Cloud Recesses.

A thought crossed Jiang Cheng’s mind, it was his father who brought Wei WuXian back to Lotus Pier, while Jin ZiXuan still stayed for the rest of the year. Would it be possible for his brother to stay for the next seven months?

“No, no, no. It’s best if I don’t say anything,” Wei WuXian denied firmly and Jiang Cheng groaned.

“Why not?!”

“First of all, there's no way Lan - can get any girl he wants - Zhan is a cutsleeve. Two, he’s perfect, organized, polite, strong, handsome, caring, and already has such an amazing reputation which would completely be shattered if I was with him. Three, he lives in Gusu. I live in Yunmeng,” Wei WuXian listed out and grumbled, “there’s other stuff to but I feel like if I tell you, you’ll send a letter to Shijie and she’ll come here and worry about me,”

Jiang Cheng’s mind shut down for a bit at the mention of his sister. He was still not used to the fact that his sister was alive. His parents were alive. Oh god, he’s going to see his father in a few weeks.

Shaking the thought away, Jiang Cheng just scolded, “Trust me. Confessing will be the best decision of your life,”

Jiang Cheng then turned and walked away. He left his brother to ponder over his words, before he went to find rabbits. When Wei WuXian went to find rabbits, Jiang Cheng ran to the library, stuck his head through the window and spat, “Confess to him today or I swear, I will do it for you!”

Lan WangJi looked at him startled but couldn’t say anything else before Jiang Cheng dashed away again. Lan WangJi had been peacefully organizing the dried copies of some scrolls, until that moment.

He now sat incredibly still, eyebrows furrowed together and mind traveling to many thoughts. He was pulled out when he heard movement from the window. He turned to look, seeing Wei WuXian grinning at him, “Lan Er Gege! Did you miss me?”

Lan WangJi offered a smile and a small, “Mn,”

Wei WuXian jumped in, walking towards the desk and grinning, “I brought you something!”

Lan WangJi raised an eyebrow, despite having an idea. Wei WuXian’s grin widened and he pulled out two snowy white rabbits from inside his robes. Lan WangJi smiled again and Wei WuXian laughed pleased, “Do you want them?”

“I like rabbits,” Lan WangJi confessed, taking one and stroking it gently, “Thank you,”

Wei WuXian beamed and sat down right beside Lan WangJi, stroking the other rabbit. Lan WangJi glanced at the younger, taking in the immortal sight before him. The afternoon sun was trickling in, the rays gently caressing Wei WuXian’s black hair and fair skin, making the silver eyes sparkle like diamonds. Wei WuXian’s eyes looked up at him, a tender and innocent smile pulling at his lips, “What?”

Jiang Cheng’s words rang in his head.

_ “My brother has realized he’s in love with you,” _

Lan WangJi moved the rabbit, placing him to the side. He then leaned forward, placing a hand on Wei WuXian’s cheek softly. Wei WuXian watched him, but never pulled away. The younger swallowed, “Lan Zhan…”

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan muttered softly.

They held a gaze, similar emotions of hesitance and affection swirling as the sun and moon looked at one another. 

_ “Confess to him today or I swear, I’ll do it for you!” _

Lan WangJi bent down and softly pushed their lips together.


	9. The First Change

Lan WangJi bent down and softly connected his lips to Wei WuXian’s, both silver and gold eyes fluttering closed. The kiss was gentle and soft, filled with a tender affection. For Wei WuXian, this was his first kiss. For Lan WangJi, it was not his first, but it was something he had been missing for a long time. 

The love of his life.

When they parted, they remained centimeters apart, carefully opening their eyes and staring at one another. The silence was heavy and neither knew exactly how to break it. 

“Wei Ying…” Lan WangJi spoke helplessly, leaning their foreheads against one another, unsure of what else to do in such a  _ calm _ situation.

In the last timeline, Lan WangJi had confessed; once, when his lover was in an absolute emotional disarray after not only seeing the death of the people he was trying to protect, but experiencing the death of Jiang Yanli, which, now that Lan WangJi thought about, was probably an awful time to reveal his feelings; A second time when drunk and Wei WuXian, being the smart dumbass he is, thought Lan WangJi was talking about Bichen; and a third time in a hostage situation after Wei WuXian had shamelessly yelled the words, “ _ I really wanted to sleep with you! _ ”

Which - let it be known - made Lan WangJi completely forget the fact that he had locked down his spiritual powers, his brother had been powerless, Wei WuXian’s nephew was standing there, and they were at a temple, being held prisoners by a man who was the reason for everything that went wrong after the Sunshot Campaign.

Wei WuXian smiled, releasing the rabbit in his lap and placing his hands on the sides of the Jade’s face. The younger placed a small kiss at the edge of Lan WangJi’s lips, “Lan Zhan, you’re great. I really like you. I like you a lot,”

Wei WuXian bit his lip nervously, “I want this, Lan Zhan. Can we do this? Do you want this?”

Lan WangJi captured the other’s lips desperately. Wei WuXian accepted easily, returning the gesture just as fierce. They parted to breath, heavy pants and hot breaths fanning on their faces. Lan WangJi mumbled against Wei WuXian’s lips, “I want this,”

Kiss.

“I like you,”

Kiss.

“Want you,”

Kiss.

“No one else…”

Kiss.

“Just you,”

Kiss.

“Only you,”

Kiss.

“Just Wei Ying,”

Wei WuXian smiled against the other, “Yours. All yours,”

Lan WangJi parted far enough to pin the younger with a tender look. Leaning down and placing a soft kiss against the crown of Wei WuXian’s head, “Mine,”

Wei WuXian laughed joyfully, “You’re mine too now, you know?”

Lan WangJi nodded, “All Wei Ying’s,”

Wei WuXian beamed, resting his head against the older’s shoulder. Lan WangJi smiled, flickering his eyes over to the two rabbits. They were still where they had been set down, nuzzling one another and glancing at the two cultivators. Lan Zhan reached forward, stroking softly with one hand as the other was gently wrapped around Wei WuXian’s waist.

“I can’t believe you like rabbits and you like me,” Wei WuXian broke the silence with laughter, “Are you the same aloof Er Gege who told me to get lost because I tricked you into looking at porn?”

Technically, yes.

Lan WangJi did not answer with words, letting out an amused snort. The two spent the rest of the day with one another. After taking the rabbits to the Backhill and releasing them in the area that would later become the place for Lan WangJi’s rabbits, the older took Wei WuXian to the JingShi, explaining what it was and that he could enter at any moment.

They then hid out there, basking in one another’s presence, the feelings they both shared no longer remaining suppressed. Lan WangJi was careful to not go too far. Especially considering they were 15. They weren’t that old, in fact- still very young. Also- he wanted to rant to his older brother first. One, to keep the bunnies. Two, so Lan Xichen could restrain their Uncle. And three…

“Wei Ying, I want to do something, but I’m not sure if I should,” Lan WangJi spoke as the younger was brushing his hair. 

Wei WuXian often did his hair in the future, or one of the children’s. It was something he had learned from Jiang Yanli and Wen Qing, two people who had become sisters to him, despite their different personalities. One, had been the first to provide him a feeling of love he could ever remember. The second, had saved his younger brother and supported him through his exile.

Wei WuXian hummed, “What do you want to do?”

“I want to go and talk to my Father,” Lan WangJi admitted.

Wei WuXian nodded, “I don’t see why not,”

Lan WangJi knew that in the first timeline, it was Lan Xichen who had revealed to Wei WuXian the story of their parents. Lan WangJi had never been able to speak about his parents without bitterness and loneliness spread all throughout his body. When he had realized this, he had stopped talking about his mother all together. His father, well...Lan WangJi barely knew his father. He knew his reputation. He knew his Father’s choice. The tragic love story. He knew how his Uncle felt about his Father.

Lan WangJi took a deep breath, fingers curling in on his thighs and slowly, hesitantly, and nervously, the words of his parent’s story began to fall from his lips. Wei WuXian said nothing the entire time, listening as he finished Lan WangJi’s hair. He kept silent, sitting down beside Lan WangJi and watching the older as he spoke, silver eyes occasionally showing his reactions that the lips kept silent.

Lan WangJi was grateful for Wei WuXian understanding almost immediately. 

The Jade told of how his Father met. How his mother had killed his Father’s teacher. How his Father still married her, but built her a house to stay in, while secluding himself. How when he and his brother were born, they were taken from their parents into other relatives and grown under their uncle. How they would visit their mother every month. How she had suddenly passed away. How Lan WangJi had never been able to understand his Father, who couldn’t even face his children when his wife had died. He told him everything.

Lan WangJi hadn’t even realized the usual blank expression on his face had completely shattered, his sorrow and the struggle in telling Wei WuXian everything was completely on display. But Wei WuXian said nothing about it. Even after Lan WangJi had finished, Wei WuXian remained silent waiting to see if the older had anything else too say.

Lan WangJi exhaled shakily, “I want to know my Father. I don’t know him, but I want to. I want to feel like he’s my Father. That I still have someone other than my brother and Uncle…”

He glanced at Wei WuXian, “you..”

Wei WuXian smiled like an angel, reaching up and patting Lan WangJi cheek gingerly, “Lan Zhan, I think you should talk to him. Maybe, it will be difficult at first, but in the end. You’re family...I know if I had the chance to learn about my mom and dad, I’d take it,”

Lan WangJi looked at him warily, “Do you think my father would want to see me?”

“I think…” Wei WuXian spoke slowly, “That if you go through with this, after the struggles, there will be many benefits,”

Lan WangJi smiled, nodding, “Thank you,”

“Hey, you were the one that said it. Between you and me there's no need for  _ Thank you _ and  _ I’m sorry _ ,” Wei WuXian nudged playfully, laughing just as the door of the Jingshi opened up.

The couple glanced over to see two faces. One in purple. The other in white. 

“A-Cheng!” Wei WuXian greeted, “Zewu Jun!”

“Huan Ge,” Lan WangJi greeted softly, and then a bit more formally, “Young Master Jiang,”

Jiang Cheng looked at Lan Xichen with a deadpan, “I told you they’d be here together,”

Lan Xichen laughed, closing the door of the Jingshi. He then asked cheerfully, “Are you both dating now?”

Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian burst into flames of blush. Jiang Cheng cackled, walking over and giving Wei WuXian two firm pats on the head, “Did I or did I not tell you confessing would work?”

“To be honest, I didn’t do anything. Lan Zhan kissed me first,” Wei WuXian revealed.

Jiang Cheng choked on air. Lan Xichen’s eyes widened, before a teasing smirk crawled onto his face, “My dear baby brother, how bold of you,”

Lan WangJi threw a very cold glare, while Jiang Cheng looked conflicted. He then spoke with displeasure, “A-Xian, just because I helped you with your pining, doesn’t mean I want to know all the details of your love life...but I do want an occasional report,”

Wei WuXian burst into laughter, agreeing without hesitation. Lan WangJi looked at his brother, who was smiling brightly. Meeting the younger Jade’s gaze, Lan Xichen walked over and placed a hand on Lan WangJi shoulder, “I am very happy for A-Zhan,”

Lan WangJi smiled at both the sentence and the name. He had spoken to his brother after that day at the Cold Springs, hesitantly asking if he could use the term ‘Huan Ge’ more often. Lan Xichen, like Wei WuXian had assumed, was more than delighted, agreeing and calling Lan WangJi ‘A-Zhan’ in return. 

However, his older brother had asked if there was anything going on and Lan WangJi had said,  _ “I’m in love with Wei Ying. I’m trying to express myself more because he manages to bring the emotions out. And I’ve realized many things...things I want and miss. You are my brother and we are close, very close and I know you would support me anything, which is why I want to try and be expressive...even though you can read me better than anyone,” _

It was not a lie.

It had moved Lan Xichen, the older fake crying and saying things like,  _ “Ah, you’ve grown up,” _ and  _ “I think Young Master Wei will be good for you, no matter what Uncle says,” _

Wei WuXian looked between Lan WangJi and Lan Xichen, before saying warmly, “Lan Zhan, Zewu Jun-”

“Xichen-Ge,” Lan Xichen stopped Wei WuXian, “Call me Xichen-Ge, both of you,”

Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng exchanged glances before nodding. Wei WuXian then said, “Then you shouldn't call us Young Master’s,”

“Yes, you can just call us by our courtesy names,” Jiang Cheng agreed and then glanced at Lan WangJi, “You too, WangJi,”

Lan WangJi did not refute and spoke with a mimic, “Fine by me, Wayin,”

Wei WuXian intervened quickly, “Lan Zhan...Xichen-Ge, A-Cheng and I will take our leave first. Lan Zhan, remember what I told you, okay?”

Lan WangJi smiled, understanding the younger’s actions and nodded. He then sent a look to his brother, which Lan Xichen understood easily. Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi shared very dry looks, bowing a farewell to one another. Wei WuXian gave Lan Zhan a small peck as a goodbye, before leaving the Jingshi with Jiang Cheng.

“What do you want to talk about?” Lan Xichen asked after a beat.

“I have bunnies…” Lan WangJi started off with, sitting down opposite of his brother, the table in between them.

“You’re going to keep them, aren’t you?” Lan Xichen smirked.

“In the backhill, yes,” Lan WangJi confirmed, “Also...Uncle…”

“I will handle him and make sure he does not intervene with your relationship,” Lan Xichen promised.

Lan WangJi paused, glancing down and fingers curling into fists. Lan Xichen noticed the pause, glancing up at him curiously, “A-Zhan?”

Lan WangJi inhaled, taking a deep breath. He then looked straight into his brothers grey-amber eyes, “Huan Ge…I want to talk to Father,”


	10. The Lan Family - part I

Lan Xichen’s movement’s stilled. Lan WangJi swallowed nervously, watching as his older brother stared blankly. The silence was heavy, shattering with a sputter, “You- What?”

Lan WangJi looked down, “I want to talk to Father. I want to know Father...not the man everyone tells us about. Our father…”

“Oh, A-Zhan…” Lan Xichen exhaled deeply, eyes melting into sadness, “I never thought you’d ever…”

“I know,” Lan WangJi muttered, guilt ridden, “Huan Ge, would he want to talk to me?”

Lan Xichen smiled softly, reaching forward and placing his hands over his brother’s, “A-Zhan, I think Father will be pleased. We can go right now and tell Uncle-”

“I do not want to tell Uncle,” Lan WangJi hung his head deeper, “I have been avoiding him since the change between Wei Ying and I has been...noticeable,”

“Oh, it’s obvious,” Lan Xichen muttered in agreement.

“Ge!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Lan Xichen chuckled, shaking his head, “We can mention your relationship another time then, perhaps after this waterborne abyss is dealt with. But we can’t go to the Hanshi without Uncle’s knowledge. Do not worry, I will make sure Uncle understands,”

Lan WangJi nodded, standing up with his brother. The twin Jade’s left the Jingshi, walking towards the Elegance Hall. When they arrived, they bowed to Lan Qiren, who had been reading. The male looked up, eyes flickering between the two nephews, “You have something to ask me?”

Lan WangJi glanced at his brother, the older giving a nod and a smile. Inhaling, Lan WangJi stepped forward and bowed again, “Uncle, I want to request something?”

“Yes, what is it?” Lan Qiren asked slowly, unsettled by the hesitation.

Lan WangJi stayed in the salute position, closing his eyes and saying, “Uncle, I want to go and talk to Father,”

There was a beat of silence. Lan WangJi glanced towards his Uncle, who had frozen, staring at Lan WangJi like he was mad. And suddenly, Lan WangJi knew he probably should have just gone without telling his Uncle. 

“You...want to meet...your father?” Uncle repeated slowly.

Lan WangJi straightened up, “Yes,”

Displeasure took over Lan Qiren’s face. Lot’s of displeasure and anger. Lan WangJi gulped, hearing his brother suck in a breath. Lan Qiren closed his eyes, but the anger was evident in his strict tone, “WangJi, why would you want to do that? Even Xichen doesn’t go unless it’s extremely important!”

Lan WangJi stood his ground, “I want to go and meet Father,”

“You’re not going. You should be studying!” Lan Qiren scolded, “Helping out with this Waterborne abyss!”

“We can block out the lake from the rivers in Caiyi Town. Then, we can just dry the lake or use years of cleansing,” Lan WangJi stated a solution and then added, “Uncle, I am going to see Father,”

“I just told you, no!”

“I am going whether or not I have permission!” Lan WangJi’s eyebrow twitched, self-restraint keeping him from yelling, but not from arguing and talking back.

“A-Zhan!” Lan Xichen hissed in worry, while Lan Qiren snapped his eyes open, glaring viciously.

Lan WangJi took a step back from his Uncle, subconsciously moving towards his brother. The last time his Uncle had glared at him like that was just before the youngest Jade had been whipped Lan WangJi. Lan WangJi knew that it was that day the relationship between his Uncle and him had changed. That the perfect disciple Lan Qiren had raised had finally stopped trying to be perfect, focusing on what he thought was right and protecting the person he loved.

He didn’t want that again. He did love his Uncle...but his Uncle’s views had been clouded by resentment for Lan WangJi’s father and mother. Just as the grandmaster picked on Wei WuXian not only because of his personality, but because of whose blood was flowing in the senior disciples veins.

“Uncle-” Lan Xichen placed a hand on Lan WangJi’s shoulder.

“WangJi, did you talk back? Did you just argue with me?” Lan Qiren ignored Lan Xichen, voice spitting in fury.

Lan WangJi looked down slightly. He paused before saying, “I do not mean to disrespect Uncle, but I am serious about wanting to meet Father. And I am telling you the truth when I say I will meet him whether you want me to or not,”

“You-!” Lan Qiren stood up and Lan WangJi met the rage with a passive gaze, “This! This is because of that- that- Wei WuXian! Isn’t it?”

“What?” Lan WangJi let out, shocked by the accusation, “What does Wei Ying have to do with this?”

“Don’t think I’m a fool! I am well aware that you two have been spending a large amount of time together. And that you took him to the Cold Springs after punishing him! This- this- he’s ruined you! Just like I said he would!” Lan Qiren seethed, “That unruly brat!”

“He’s not a brat!” Lan WangJi heard his voice snap, “He’s done nothing wrong!”

“He’s done everything wrong!”

“Uncle, how could Wei Ying even influence this? He doesn’t even know the truth about what happened with our parents!!” Lan WangJi mentally told himself to copy down the rules five times, knowing he could only get his Uncle’s head straight again with logic, and in this case- it required lying.

He was correct, and Lan Qiren kept silent, thinking.

“This is my idea. Can’t I ask for something without someone else influencing me?” Lan WangJi said desperately.

“The idea is yours but you know when and what it is right to do. This for example, is wrong! You would never ask for permission if Wei WuXian’s unruly attitude hadn’t been tainting you!” Lan Qiren rambled.

Lan WangJi curled his fingers into fists. His voice dropped coldly, “Wei WuXian, Wei WuXian, Wei WuXian! If he managed to do something for good, you’d find a way to scrutinize him!”

“That kid is just like his mother, a trouble maker,” Lan Qiren said too calmly for Lan WangJi’s liking. He then pinned Lan WangJi with a look, “You two are nothing like your parents. You would be good to keep it that way,”

The twin Jade’s shared glances. Lan Xichen gave a small head shake and a warning look, but Lan WangJi was already annoyed at his Uncle’s bias. A habit from the first timeline. 

“Mother was gentle and kind,” Lan WangJi spit, “Huan Ge is like that. He takes care of me and heals me and speaks to me softly. I am like Father. I will give myself up no matter the consequences for my lover,”

Lan Qiren’s face turned red and he spat, “Lover?”

Lan Xichen’s grip tightened on Lan WangJi’s shoulder, a clear warning not to mention anything yet. Lan WangJi obeyed this time, “Yes. Sooner or later, someone else will touch my headband. And I would give up anything for that person. Just like how Father gave up everything to protect Mother,”

Lan Qiren only seemed to grow more angry. He ordered, “WangJi, you’re not yourself! I let you off because I trusted that you wouldn’t be swayed, but I see I was wrong! You want to be my brother’s son? Go! Go to Hanshi and see if he wants to talk to you after your blatant statement to never see him again!”

“Uncle!!” Lan Xichen yelled loudly, while Lan WangJi flinched at the last sentence.

Lan WangJi was shoved behind his brother, the older looking shocked, hurt, and angry. Lan Xichen’s voice shook with disbelief, “Uncle, do you hear yourself?”

Lan Qiren did not get to answer. Lan WangJi’s voice came out almost dead, Lan Xichen spinning around to face the younger with concern.

“Fine,” Lan WangJi had said.

“ _ Didi _ ,” Lan Xichen tried but Lan WangJi just shook his head, eyes narrowed with rage and determination.

“Fine! I will go see him!” Lan WangJi spat, giving a stiff bow and striding out of the room, slamming the doors behind him.

There were three Lan disciples sitting outside the Elegance hall, faces pale. They saw Lan WangJi and moved to bow, but Lan WangJi stopped them, “Do not share what you heard. Take care of Uncle and warn all the disciples, including the guest ones, that he’s in a very bad mood. No details,”

They nodded and split off. Lan WangJi also walked away from the main buildings of Cloud Recesses, walking up the nostalgic path towards the Hanshi. The room his Father was secluded inside.

Back in the Elegance Hall, the two remaining Lan’s had fallen into a stunned silence. Lan Xichen then whipped around giving his Uncle a look of pain, “Uncle, how could you say such things?!”

Lan Qiren’s lips twisted into a nasty scowl, “Xichen, do you not see the changes in WangJi? These changes caused by Wei WuXian?”

“I see them,” Lan Xichen nodded, “And I am happy about them!”

Lan Qiren’s eyes narrowed with disbelief. He couldn’t say anything before Lan Xichen continued, “Uncle, A-Zhan has grown up without complaint under your teachings. He follows them diligently. He’s the best disciple in our sect with a reputation preceding him, despite barely venturing out of Gusu! He’s never once asked for something and you’ve seen the way he shut himself off! Uncle...when was the last time you’ve actually seen A-Zhan smile...or laugh?”

Lan Qiren opened his mouth, but slowly closed it again. When was the last time? When Lan WangJi’s mother was still alive? Was that the last time that boy had felt anything?

Lan Xichen laughed mockingly, “I saw him smile today. I’ve seen him laugh recently. I’ve seen him try to be more expressive to the people he cares about. He’s actually thinking for himself instead of just giving and following. Uncle, you’ve raised us so well. But A-Zhan is 15 and he has grown up resenting a Father he doesn’t know, loving a Mother he lost at six, with an older brother who is the only person who has a chase of understanding him, and an Uncle who's devoted himself to raise him with the burden of our Father’s choice,”

“He’s changed, Xichen. He’s different,” Lan Qiren frowned.

“But is it bad?” Lan Xichen challenged, “Is it bad that Wuxian, though the very opposite of what you like, is the exact type of person who managed to allow A-Zhan remember he isn’t just a blank slate?”

Lan Qiren looked annoyed and Lan Xichen shook his head, “Uncle, you’ve always told us to be fair, but isn’t your judgement and dislike for Cangse Sanren, clouding you from giving her son a chance?”

“Even if I did, he blew it!” Lan Qiren scowled.

“WuXian is playful. Boisterous. Loud. He does break many rules, but his skills and smarts are unparalleled. The only person who can tie with A-Zhan, is me. But that unruly boy you hate so much, has not only managed to tie with A-Zhan, but he’s managed to bring out emotions I thought my brother would never show again,” Lan Xichen smiled at the thought, “Uncle...He makes A-Zhan happy. He’s made A-Zhan remember he’s human, not built of real Jade,”

Lan Qiren said nothing, but his face showed both displeasure and thoughtfulness. Lan Xichen sighed, bowing his farewell and retreading from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up. Because the beginning of the timeline begins at Gusu, we're going to see more of LWJ perspective and how he begins to fix and work things out. That's why, for any JC fans, we aren't seeing much of his perspective. My apologies on that, but trust me. When we get to Lotus Pier....ahaha! Lots of JC perspective.
> 
> Also, in the next chapter, we're going to meet Qingheng Jun. Madam Lan and Qingheng Jun are never given proper names, only ever by their titles. Therefore, I will be coming up with my own names for both of them, which you will learn next chapter.


	11. The Lan Family - part II

Lan WangJi stood in his place, staring at the house in front of him. It was very silent, but a dim glow from candles signaled the fact that someone lived here. Inhaling, Lan WangJi walked down the path and up the small steps to the door. He hesitated again, hand pausing before he knocked.

“Who’s there?” A calm voice demanded from inside.

Lan WangJi froze. He hadn’t heard his Father’s voice in years. Even before his death, he had never been able to face his Father. Resenting him for the pain his mother was forced to go through. When he was 13, he had the chance to visit his Father once. It was the last time he had seen the man.

Lan WangJi couldn’t look at him and had stated he doesn’t want to talk to him ever. That if he did, it would kill him from the inside out. But now...and when the news of his Father’s injury had reached him, it was nothing else he wanted. He wanted to kneel and beg for forgiveness. But he never had the chance.

Until now.

“Father…” Lan WangJi croaked painfully.

There was a pause. Lan WangJi’s heart thumped loudly in his chest, almost completely drowning out the shocked call from inside, “W-WangJi?”

“Father, may I come inside?” Lan WangJi pleaded slightly.

“Come,”

Lan WangJi reached a hand out and shakily slid open the door. He stepped inside, closing the doors of the Hanshi behind him. Lan WangJi looked around the room, finding a man with the similar grey eyes as Lan Xichen, just without the touch of amber and warmth. These eyes were faraway, holding a familiar loss and loneliness Lan WangJi had seen in himself in those abhorrent 13 years, calling to a spirit no one could find.

Lan HuiLang - or more commonly known as Qingheng Jun, was a stunning male. He had long black hair, half of it held up with a beautiful jade headpiece. The GusuLan Sect forehead ribbon sat perfectly on his forehead, above the perfect shaped brows. The man was dressed in white robes, that were simple by the look at the normal uniforms, but still held the touches of patterns and elegance. 

Lan HuiLang was seated in Lotus Position in the center of the room, on a thin light blue cushion, behind a table that had nothing but two candles and an incense burner that was currently spreading a light scent of Jasmine around the room. 

Contrary to his youthful appearance, Lan WangJi saw the signs of his Father’s depression and guilt. His eyes were dull and tired, and his skin was paler than it should be. His body, while in perfect pose, was stiff and his head seemed heavy on his neck.

Lan HuiLang glanced up, eyes slightly widening. He took in the sight of his youngest son, who was 15 if he recalled correctly. When they had last met, he had seen a young boy, rigid and aloof, hiding emotions within himself and following the rules ingrained into him. But now, there was something different. Lan WangJi seemed more mature and at ease with himself. The once emotionless eyes were a bit brighter and the cold aura that once surrounded the male had faded dramatically.

Lan WangJi bowed in respect, Lan HuiLang bowing with his head. The Sect Leader than motioned to the seat across from him, “Sit down, you’re tense,”

Lan WangJi hadn’t realized he was, but now that it had been said, he felt the way all his muscles had stiffened. Taking in a deep breath to relax, Lan WangJi slowly sat down across the table on another cushion, hands resting on his thighs and eyes lowered to look at the table. 

Lan HuiLang knew something was wrong the moment he had heard someone call who did not sound like Lan Xichen say,  _ Father _ . Only one other person could call him that and it was his youngest, Lan WangJi. The same boy who had said the words,  _ “I don’t want to see you! I don’t want to talk to you, have anything to do with you! Because if I do, It’s going to destroy me thinking about my Mother,” _

Lan HuiLang closed his eyes for a few seconds, reopening them and asking calmly, “Would you like tea? I just got some so it’s still hot,”

“Yes, please,” Lan WangJi nodded and he glanced up through his lashes to watch as his Father stood up with grace.

Lan HuiLang walked near the bed where a kettle of tea sat on the stool beside it. He brought it over and then grabbed two cups and coasters. Sitting back down again, Lan HuiLang poured in the drink, placing one cup in front of Lan WangJi and the other in front of him, “WangJi, drink a cup first. I can tell that something has happened,”

Lan WangJi looked at his Father surprised, before obeying and drinking the tea. Placing the cup back down, Lan WangJi began his conversation, “Father, I’m sorry for disturbing you,”

“Nonsense,” Lan HuiLang gave a tired smile, “You’re allowed to come here. Just like Xichen,”

Lan WangJi furrowed his brows, “Are you not upset at me?”

Lan HuiLang took a long sip of tea, “For?”

Lan WangJi paused, staring at his Father. He then looked away slightly, “Father, I’m sorry,”

“I don't know why you are apologizing. If anyone should apologize between you and me, it is I,” Lan HuiLang released a depressing sigh, “I am glad Qiren has been looking after you. He’s raised you well,”

Lan WangJi’s eyebrow twitch at the reminder of his Uncle. Lan HuiLang, who had become extremely observant in his seclusion, caught it right away, “Has something happened to Qiren?”

“No, Father…”

“Xichen?”

“No,”

“How about you?” 

Lan WangJi paused, fingers curling up and then releasing. Lan WangJi took a deep breath, “Uncle and I got into a fight,”

Lan HuiLang’s eyes widened slightly, “Oh? On what account?”

“...I asked if I could meet you. I wanted to talk to you…” Lan WangJi glanced up hesitantly, “Uncle was not pleased. He has been strict with me for a few weeks because of...this guest disciple from the YunmengJiang Sect. He is…”

Lan WangJi eyes and tone softened dramatically without him realizing, “He’s different. Breaks the rules a lot, very loud, unruly and confident. He always wears a smile, even when Uncle scolds him. Uncle does not like him, but I enjoy his presence. And the two of us have grown quite close in these past few weeks, almost everyone has noticed it,”

Lan HuiLang let out a low hum, “This disciple. Is he CangSe Sanren’s son? What was his name...Wei WuXian?”

Lan WangJi looked surprised, “You know him?”

“You’re Uncle whines,” Lan HuiLang revealed, “And Xichen tells me about whats going on. So, I’ve been aware of your friendship,”

“Huan Ge...tells you..about me?” Lan WangJi blinked slowly.

“Ah, WangJi. I know I have been an awful Father to you,” Lan HuiLang took another sip of tea, “But I do wonder about you and how you are living. For you are my son, my blood. Shufang’s blood,”

Lan WangJi caught the sorrowful way his Mother’s name, Lan Shufang, fell off Lan HuiLang’s lips. It was just one word, but it was uttered with pain and difficulty. Lan WangJi looked at his father, whose eyes had glazed over with guilt.

“I have not been the best son,” Lan WangJi voiced his thoughts aloud.

“Impossible,” Lan HuiLang protested, “You’ve been wonderful. You are a strong boy, WangJi,”

“Father, I want to know you,” Lan WangJi blurted out before he could take it back.

Lan HuiLang paused, eyes moving slowly over to his son. The Sect Leader pressed his lips together somberly, “Have you not enough information from the Sect?”

“That information, I’ve heard it, but I do not care for it,” Lan WangJi said sternly, “Father...I don’t want other people to tell me about you. I don’t want to hear the words being said. I want to know you...and I guess, I would like you to know me as well,”

Lan HuiLang paused, “WangJi...may I ask what caused you to come to this decision?”

“...”

Lan WangJi cleared his throat, “You mustn't tell Uncle,”

“That is possible, he is quite easy to fool,” Lan HuiLang agreed easily and then asked, “Does this have something to do with Young Master Wei?”

Lan WangJi told him. He told his Father everything (minus the time travel) that had happened during the lectures. He told him about how Wei WuXian would frustrate him, but also worry him. He confessed to his Father that he was indeed a cutsleeve. He confirmed that he was currently in a relationship with Wei WuXian. And he told him about his thoughts of regret and guilt for resenting a Father he barely knew. He talked about Lan Xichen and how Lan WangJi was scared one day, he wouldn’t be able to help his brother the same way he had been helping him. He told him about the full argument with his Uncle, the details. He even told his Father about how he hadn’t been able to feel or express much affection since his Mother’s death. 

When the topic of Madam Lan approached, Lan WangJi detected the shift in the atmosphere, but he kept talking, glancing up every now and then to make sure his Father was alright. Like Wei WuXian, Lan HuiLang stayed completely silent, just listening deeply. It was not that odd, Lan WangJi found. Nor was it awkward as when he first came. In fact, he felt huge weights and a tightness in his chest begin to lift and release. His shoulder untensed and his face relaxed into a calm expression. 

Lan WangJi finished talking, with the thought, “Father...I have been pushing away so many people. But Wei Ying didn’t mind and he kept trying, and now all I want to do is to see him happy and smile and...Father, I love him a lot. He’s made me realize so many things...I...I do not want to push my family away from me, for they are my closest. This includes you, Father…”

Lan HuiLang was looking at Lan WangJi intently. He then blinked slowly and poured himself a cup of tea, taking a long sip of it. Placing the cup down, he said, “You’re really in love with this boy, aren’t you?”

Lan WangJi nodded without hesitation, “Yes,”

Lan HuiLang nodded, “You’ve matured. Perhaps I’ve let you grow up much too fast,”

Lan WangJi bowed his head in denial, “No, Father. You’ve been taking care of yourself,”

“Ah, that, my dear son. Is a lie,” Lan HuiLang laughed sarcastically, “For I have been here for years and all I am finding is regret,”

“...Father, I do know it will be difficult,” Lan WangJi started uncertainty, “But...perhaps you should return to the world,”

“A world that is so cruel?” 

“But it’s also so beautiful,” Lan WangJi said, knowing well how cruel and immoral the world was, “Father, I believe, even if much time has passed, I believe that Mother would want us all to heal and be happy,”

Lan HuiLang looked unconvinced, “Your Mother deserves to wish my death,”

“Father, I know our family has never truly been whole. We are built on hardships, but also love...Father, it is never wrong to find happiness, even after mistakes and failure,” Lan WangJi recited a sentence he had once told Wei WuXian.

Lan HuiLang looked deep in thought. He then glanced at Lan WangJi, and for the first time, he smiled genuinely, eyes sparkling with a new hope. Lan WangJi offered a small smile back as his Father agreed, “You’re heart is much like your mother. You have her eyes as well,”

“Mother was a beautiful soul,”

“That she was,” Lan HuiLang sighed longfully, “WangJi, thank you for visiting me. You and your brother may always come and go as you please,”

“Does that mean…” Lan WangJi straightened even more.

Lan HuiLang nodded, “It is time I break my seclusion, and begin to truly heal,”

Lan WangJi stood up and bowed, “Thank you, Father,”

Lan HuiLang rose to his feet, walking around and placing his hands on Lan WangJi’s shoulders, straightening him up. The Sect Leader observed his son closely and smiled, “You’re a good boy, WangJi. I am happy you’ve found someone who you love,”

Lan WangJi gave a pleased expression, eyes softening. His Father then added, “I want to meet my future son-in-law, he seems to be intertwined with every member of my family,”

Lan WangJi felt his ears turn red, but he nodded, “I will bring him,”

“Mn,” Lan HuiLang hummed, walking behind a screen. Lan WangJi waited patiently, looking up as his Father revealed himself again, this time, dressed in the proper GusuLan Sect robes. Lan HuiLang looked towards the door, “Shall we go find Xichen and your Uncle?”

“You know, I will not allow you to go back into seclusion after you step through this door,” Lan WangJi warned, sliding open the doors to reveal the early evening light.

“Good. I will count on you to ground me,” Lan HuiLang nodded and stepped outside after many, many years.

Lan WangJi closed the Hanshi’s doors, following his Father down the path towards the main part of Cloud Recesses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lan HuiLang. HuiLang means "kind and good"  
> Lan Shufang. Shufang means "Kind, gentle, sweet"


	12. The Lan Family - part III

Cloud Recesses was in chaos. The entire Cultivation world was in shock. Qingheng Jun had come out of his secluded meditation after nearly 20 years! Jiang Cheng knew at once it was Lan WangJi’s doing, but never brought it up properly, just saying the brief thing like, “So far all the changes are positive,”

Lan WangJi had nodded, obviously falling much more into ease and relaxation as his family’s heartbreak was slowly being undone. The youngest Jade recalled the absolute shock his Uncle and Lan Xichen had showcased. Lan Xichen had then beamed into a smile and bowed deeply, speaking words of gratitude that made Lan WangJi give his Father a look of encouragement. 

Lan HuiLang had bent down in front of his oldest son, softly cupping the male’s face and speaking just as warmly, “Good boy, I’m so sorry for making you suffer,”

Lan Xichen had just leaned into it, quickly accepting his Father with open arms and helping the Sect Leader readjust back into the world. The Jade had also snuck into the Jingshi that night, and the two brother’s shed a few tears and emotional words. Lan WangJi cherished every moment. When the news spread through Cloud Recesses, including the guest disciples, Wei WuXian had found Lan WangJi smiling brightly, “You talked to him, didn’t you?”

Lan WangJi had been so quick to kiss the younger, embracing him and whispering a scroll full of compliments and soft words of gratitude. Wei WuXian had been as red as the QishanWen Sect’s robes, when Lan WangJi had ended to simply kiss the younger.

The only thing that was not working was Lan Qiren. While he was obviously quite pleased to know his older brother was getting his life together, even so it was so late, and truly healing himself, Lan WangJi and his Uncle had been easily avoiding one another if possible. When they interacted, they argued or spoke curtly to one another. This only worsened due to the lectures.

It had been reading scrolls and finding the lines that match the descriptions on another scroll. It was supposed to help them understand the material and help their analysis skills. His Uncle had set no rules, nor added anything else. Just told them the assignment and gave them time. 

It had been smooth for most of the time, Lan WangJi almost completely completed with the work, until a very faint poke came at his arm. Lan WangJi gave his attention easily, knowing it could only be his boyfriend.

Wei WuXian glanced at Lan Qiren warily, before moving his scrolls to the empty space in between them. He then pointed to one of the descriptions and then to a passage. Lan WangJi read them and nodded. It was the passage he had found and used for the description. He looked at Wei WuXian in confusion.

“It makes sense, right?” Wei WuXian whispered and Lan WangJi nodded. Wei WuXian then confirmed, “But I found this other passage that also works,”

Lan WangJi raised an eyebrow, but read the new passage Wei WuXian pointed to. When Lan WangJi read it, he furrowed his brows deep in thought, reading the two passages and then the description. Wei WuXian noticed his confusion and suggested, “Perhaps they did not realize?”

Lan WangJi assumed that was possible. The passage he had used was more obvious in matching the description. The second passage was a bit more complex and required one to think about the underlying message in order to match it to the passage. In fact, he doubted many would see the second passage match the description. But Lan WangJi knew Wei WuXian’s heart, principles and character very well. It was indeed a passage only people like Wei WuXian would catch.

“That is-”

“Wei WuXian!!” Lan Qiren’s voice made Wei WuXian jump startled and Lan WangJi snapped his eyes up towards his Uncle.

His Uncle met his gaze and the fury suddenly doubled. Lan WangJi secretly reached over, and grabbed Wei WuXian’s hand, the sleeves of their robes hiding the gesture.

“Yes?” Wei WuXian asked, quickly placing the scrolls back on his desk with one hand.

“What are you doing? This is an individual assignment! And that to bother WangJi, do you truly have no shame?” Lan Qiren hissed.

Lan WangJi’s gaze turned displeased, staring directly at his Uncle. The classroom was completely silent, everyone paying attention to the scolding. It wasn’t new for Wei WuXian to be scolded. But this was the first time it was because he was talking with Lan WangJi.

“Master Lan, I was merely asking a question about a passage and description,” Wei WuXian tried to reason.

“Really?” Lan Qiren hissed, “Then do so ask it to the rest of us!”

“I will,” Wei WuXian agreed confidently, pulling up his scrolls and reading out the description, “ _ A cultivator’s core is built on multiple principles _ , that is the description”

He then found the obvious passage that Lan WangJi had, “ _ The golden core revolving and pulsing spiritual energy, the life force of a cultivator, is the combined result of hard work and knowledge,” _

Lan Qiren looked unimpressed, “I do not see the problem. Wei WuXian, I’ve heard you were intelligent,”

“Master Lan, I have not completed. It is obvious that this is the correct passage, but I found a second one,” Wei WuXian smiled.

“There are no overlaps!” Lan Qiren snapped.

“Perhaps there is!” Wei WuXian grinned and read the second passage, “ _ A cultivator with a good heart, straight principles, and on the side of justice, will always be given more power than those who are not,” _

“That has nothing to do with a golden core!” Lan Qiren scowled.

“Master Lan, if a golden core is a cultivator's life force then we haven't the need for a heart. One can have a golden core and be strong, but a cultivator without a good heart, principles, and standing against justice is no better than a person without a core itself!” Wei WuXian argued, “A golden core may grow with training and hard work of cultivation skills, but what does it matter if that person is wrong? They are immoral and their hearts are nothing but tainted? Their Golden Core is pointless!”

Lan WangJi was certain he just fell for Wei WuXian all over again. He glanced at Jiang Cheng, who had a hand over his meridian and was looking at Wei WuXian with a look of pride and pain. Lan WangJi understood, of course he did. Everyone in the first timeline had known Wei WuXian was a giver, but when Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi learned about his core, they truly realized to what extent and that Wei WuXian died with not only pain, anger, regret, and loneliness, but secrets as well.

Lan Qiren seemed speechless like the rest of the class, who all seemed to ponder on Wei WuXian’s words. But Lan WangJi knew his Uncle. He knew that his Uncle had realized there was some truth, but he hated Wei WuXian. And he hated the boy’s mother. And he despised Wei WuXian’s friendship with Lan WangJi (yes, their Uncle was still being kept in the dark after a week of the two dating).

“Heart, principles, and Justice are the rules of the world!” Lan Qiren yelled.

Lan WangJi suddenly spoke up, “Yelling is forbidden,”

Everyone’s eyes snapped to him in shock. Lan Qiren was now holding a gaze with Lan WangJi, the two of them glaring at one another.

“Uncle, yelling is forbidden. Bias is forbidden. Judgment before evidence is forbidden. Be careful with your words. Do not hold grudges. Do not spread bad words about others. Do not use bad words to hurt others,” Lan WangJi listed out with an icy tone, watching as everyone in the room’s eyes grew wider and Lan Qiren looked stunned.

Lan WangJi then paused, tilting his head up slightly, and gently tracing circles on the back Wei WuXian’s palm, “Uncle has broken many rules,”

“You- WangJi!” Lan Qiren stood up and Lan WangJi corrected again.

“Yelling and Loud noises are forbidden at Cloud Recesses, Uncle,” 

“You- you don’t get to discipline me when I’m disciplining the most unruly brat in the world!” Lan Qiren snarled.

“Wei Ying did nothing wrong to deserve such discipline though. Uncle, Wei Ying’s question was not wrong nor was it any wrong thoughts either. It is a fair question,” Lan WangJi calmly spoke back.

Lan Qiren let out a rage induced breath of air. He then ordered, “All of you out! Class is dismissed! Lan WangJi! Wei WuXian! Stay here, both of you!”

The other disciples scrambled out of their seats, a few of them sending worried looks to Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi, both who were sitting rather unbothered. Jiang Cheng hesitated, standing up slowly and glancing back at Wei WuXian with a frown. Wei WuXian sent him a bright grin and Lan WangJi gave him a firm nod. Jiang Cheng sighed and left the room, the doors closing behind him with a slam due to Lan Qiren flicking his wrists.

Lan WangJi stood up, Wei WuXian following, their hands falling from one anothers. They both wordlessly moved to the center of the room, standing a few feet away from Lan Qiren, whose back was facing them.

Wei WuXian gave Lan WangJi a worried look, which Lan WangJi responded with a soft smile. They both then looked towards Lan Qiren, who snapped, “What is going on between you two?! I remember not too long ago, WangJi, you hated him, but suddenly! Suddenly you’ve been protecting him and spending time with him?!”

“I never hated Wei Ying,” Lan WangJi declared, “I was just taken aback at first, but now that I know why he manages to reach my emotions, it makes everything easier and clearer,”

“And exactly what emotions are those?!” Lan Qiren looked back at them, seething.

Lan WangJi looked at Wei WuXian, “May I tell him?”

Wei WuXian looked surprised before laughing, “Lan Zhan, he’s your Uncle. If you are fine with it, I am fine with it,”

“What? WangJi have you hidden something from me?” Lan Qiren sputtered.

Lan WangJi bowed his head slightly. He then reached over and interlaced his fingers with Wei WuXian’s again. The Jade noticed his Uncle’s lip twitch at the action and mentally prayed for his Uncle’s heart,  _ ‘Please don't suffer from Qi Deviation,” _

“Uncle,” Lan WangJi began, “I like Wei Ying. A lot,”

“Yes, I’ve realized and I’m trying to understand how!” Lan Qiren exclaimed.

“No, Master Lan. Not like that,” Wei WuXian giggled, amused but also slightly terrified.

Lan Qiren scoffed, “Then what?”

Lan WangJi inhaled deeply, “Uncle, Wei Ying and I are dating,”


	13. Hopefully Not a Heart Attack

The silence that had followed was so still that Lan WangJi almost worried his Uncle’s heart had truly given out. Luckily, Lan Qiren only had an extremely dumbfounded expression on his face, before he bellowed, “WHAT?!”

He then snarled, “Wei WuXian! What have you done to WangJi?!?! Is this some sort of joke to you!!!!????”

“I really didn’t do anything!” Wei WuXian pointed three fingers towards the sky, “Master Lan, Lan Zhan and I are truly cutsleeves and in a relationship with one another,”

“LIES!” Lan Qiren frowned, “That’s impossible! You? And Him?! HAHA! And CangSe Sanren was obedient!!”

Lan WangJi sighed and quickly moved. He pulled Wei WuXian to his chest, kissing the younger right there. In front of his Uncle. In a classroom. 

Wei WuXian squeaked surprised, before melting into it, placing his free hand on the older’s shoulder. When they parted, Wei WuXian looked at Lan WangJi, snickering, “Who is shameless now?”

Lan WangJi did not get to answer, before he heard a strangled gasp. Lan WangJi recalled the other male in the room and turned towards Lan Qiren, who was pale-faced with wide eyes and mouth parted from shock, “Uncle. I am under no spell, nor curse. Wei Ying has done nothing to force me to be this way. I have always been a cutsleeve, Huan Ge has known for years. This was not the way I wanted to tell you about Wei Ying and I, but it came to this situation. If you do not mind, we will take our leave now. Father wanted to meet my boyfriend and you have to copy down the rules an appropriate amount of times,”

He then bowed politely, Wei WuXian following in example, just barely managing to suppress laughter. Lan WangJi noticed and quickly took his lover’s hand and left the classroom, closing the doors behind him. Jiang Cheng, Nie Huaisang, and a bunch of other disciples were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, glancing up the moment they heard the door open. When they were half down, Wei WuXian couldn’t hold back anymore and burst into laughter, leaning himself onto Lan WangJi, who held him up and made sure he didn’t fall down the rest of the steps.

“What happened?! We heard Master Lan yell!” Jiang Cheng spoke first, watching as his brother was being basically held up due to the laughter.

“Oh my goodness, Lan Zhan! I never knew you could- HAHA!!” Wei WuXian cackled.

Lan WangJi's eyes lit up with his own amusement. He looked at his classmates and said, “Let us hope I have not caused my Uncle to suffer from Qi Deviation,”

Everyone’s mouth fell open.

“What did you do?” Nie Huaisang demanded.

Jiang Cheng glanced between Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian, eyes widening, “Oh my god, you told him- didn’t you?”

Wei WuXian snickered, “Yes! We did, but the old man didn’t believe us so Lan Zhan proved it by actions!! I’ve never known he could be shameless!”

Nie Huaisang and the other disciples looked like they had gotten slapped.

“Shameless?” One hissed.

“Second Young Master Lan, what exactly did you do?” Another asked.

Jiang Cheng on the other hand was staring back up at the classroom, “And you're positive he’s still breathing and not planning to destroy A-Xian?”

“Very positive. I believe I may have broken him,” Lan WangJi promised.

“How?” Nie Huaisang asked curiously.

Wei WuXian hummed, calming down a bit, “It’s a secret. Perhaps I will tell you another time,”

Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian hadn’t exactly talked about letting the rest of the world know about them, but they had somehow agreed to reveal it to their families first, before the cultivation world. Meaning that either Lan WangJi would have to visit Lotus Pier, or Wei WuXian would have to invite Jiang Fengmian, Yu Ziyuan, and Jiang Yanli to Cloud Recesses.

The second option seemed nearly impossible to do, so it was decided that Lan WangJi and Lan Xichen would travel to Lotus Pier after lectures. Since Lan HuiLang was out of seclusion as well, it made the choice easier. However, this was under the impression that nothing would happen. Which was something both Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi knew would be the opposite. 

The Jiang Sect heir had mentioned the idea of punching Jin ZiXuan himself, but Lan WangJi had reminded him that Wei WuXian wouldn’t have let him. The next idea was for Jiang Cheng to just follow after Wei WuXian, both brothers landing a punch. 

Lan WangJi had also realized he would be there this time around, since the last time Jin ZiXuan was punched, Lan WangJi had already been instructed by his Uncle to stop attending classes. Which, obviously is another thing that has changed.

The disciples and Nie Huaisang groaned, but did not add anything else. Lan WangJi leant down near Wei WuXian’s ear, whispering, “You can let Huaisang know. He is good at keeping secrets and he is your best friend,”

Wei WuXian smiled and nodded, “Okay! Since you’ve agreed, Gege!”

Wei WuXian then grabbed Nie Huaisang and Jiang Cheng by the wrist, pulling them away with Lan WangJi at his side. He spoke back to the other disciples, “See you all later, but I need these two!”

When they were far enough, Wei WuXian released his grip and turned back around to face Nie Huaisang with an excited grin. Jiang Cheng rolled out his wrist and gave Lan WangJi an eyebrow raise, “Are you okay with him knowing, WangJi?”

Nie Huaisang slightly startled by how casually Jiang Cheng used Lan WangJi’s courtesy name, instead of ‘Second Young Master Lan’. Everyone called Lan WangJi by that name, except for Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi’s family.

“Yes, Young Master Nie, you can keep a secret well, can’t you?” Lan WangJi asked to make sure.

Nie Huaisang nodded firmly, “I do it all the time with Da-Ge,”

Wei WuXian snorted and then placed a hand on Nie Huaisang’s shoulder, “Nie-xiong, remember how I realized I was a cutsleeve that had the biggest crush on Lan Zhan, here?”

Nie Huaisang’s eyes widened, looking at Lan WangJi, who stood as if he hadn’t heard a thing. Seeing this, Nie Huaisang nodded, “Yeah...why did you say that here?”

Wei WuXian grinned even more. He then stood beside Lan WangJi, “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, I like you so much,”

Nie Huaisang opened his fan with a flick, hiding behind it but watching with wide eyes. Jiang Cheng just rolled his eyes and took his time to be entertained by Nie Huaisang’s reactions. Lan WangJi glanced at Wei WuXian fondly, “Mn,”

Wei WuXian laughed with joy, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck and pecking Lan WangJi’s cheek, then his lips, before stepping back and glancing at Nie Huaisang, who had frozen from shock.

“W-wei-xiong!” Nie Huaisang sputtered, “You- wait-”

He gasped and grabbed Jiang Cheng’s upper arm, “Oh my god, they’re dating?”

Jiang Cheng nodded, “Yup. Since a week ago,”

Nie Huaisang’s shock doubled, “A week?! Dang! A-aye! Lan-xiong- can I call you Lan-xiong?”

Lan WangJi nodded and Nie Huaisang continued, “Lan-xiong, you like Wei-xiong too? You’re both cutsleeves and dating? As in like- kissing and being boyfriends?”

“What else do you think dating means, you idiot!” Jiang Cheng hissed, pulling his arm away.

“Nie-Xiong, you can’t tell anyone yet. We want to tell our families first, before the world,” Wei WuXian smiled softly and then smirked, “Oh, I can tell you why Master Lan broke because of Lan Zhan. We told him we were a thing and he thought I had cursed Lan Zhan or something, but then Lan Zhan kissed me! Right there!”

Nie Huaisang hid behind his fan again, eyeing Lan WangJi with awe, 

“Lan-xiong, I will never see you in the same light again,”

“That is fine,” Lan WangJi spoke amused, “Wei Ying, shall we go?”

“Go where?” Jiang Cheng asked while Wei WuXian nodded.

“We’re going to find my Father,” Lan WangJi informed.

“He wants to meet me,” Wei WuXian boasted, “I am his son’s boyfriend,”

Lan WangJi couldn’t help but look at Wei WuXian and hum, “Mn, my boyfriend,”

Wei WuXian smiled like the sun, Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, and Nie Huaisang hid behind his fan even more. Jiang Cheng, used to this from the original timeline, urged, “Go, go! You can be lovey dovey and scar Sect Leader Lan instead,”

Wei WuXian laughed aloud, waving goodbye as he followed Lan WangJi. Lan WangJi took Wei WuXian to the Elegance Hall, where Lan HuiLang was usually working and going through messages from the other Sect Leader’s and dealing with any issues or requests from the Gusu area. When the couple arrived there, Lan WangJi slid open the doors and walked inside. Lan HuiLang glanced up, smiling delighted to see his youngest Jade. Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian both bowed in greeting, Lan HuiLang bowing his head in return. He then glanced between the two and a teasing smile worked onto his lips.

“Ah, you must be Wei WuXian,” Lan HuiLang spoke, closing the doors with a gentle flick of the wrist.

“That is my name!” Wei WuXian grinned brightly, “Does Lan Zhan talk about me?”

Lan HuiLang laughed, something he had been doing more now that he was out of seclusion. He had also begun to look a lot more alive and healthier, life slowly beginning to fill back into the grey eyes.

“Yes, he does,” Lan HuiLang revealed without hesitation and Lan WangJi’s ears went red while Wei WuXian smirked teasingly at Lan Zhan.

“Father,” Lan WangJi complained lightly.

Lan HuiLang laughed once more, getting up and walking to the right section of the building where a small table sat. He sat at one end, reaching over and serving up three cups of tea, “Come, come! Let us chat. Young Master Wei, I am most delighted to meet you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be really sweet


	14. A Father’s Blessing

Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi sat down, Wei WuXian across from Lan HuiLang and Lan WangJi in between them. Lan HuiLang handed them both a cup of tea and then smiled apologetically, “I apologize Young Master Wei, I do not have much other than tea,”

Wei WuXian grinned, “It is fine, Sect Leader Lan. Tea, while may not be my preferred drink, it is still wonderful,”

Lan HuiLang smiled, “You truly are you parent’s son,”

Wei WuXian paused, eyes widening. Lan WangJi was equally surprised, placing the tea cup he had just drank from down, “Father, you know Wei Ying’s parents?”

“I do,” Lan HuiLang spoke with a fond voice, laughing somberly, “When the news of their death reached me, I was quite shocked. Both of them were so gifted and so talented. For it was truly a shock to their old friends what an accident could have happened...that to leave their child alone at so young, you should have been...what, five at the time?”

Lan WangJi glanced over at Wei WuXian, whose eyes were sparkling with a mixture of love, curiosity, and sorrow. He knew that Wei WuXian knew nothing of his parents since his adoptive parents never talked much about them. All the disciple knew was that his Father, Wei ChangZe, was Jiang Fengmian’s best friend and subordinate. And his Mother, CangSe Sanren, was the favorite student of the famous immortal Baoshan Sanren.

Wei WuXian nodded, swallowing a heavy lump, “Yes...I was five. Uncle Jiang took me in when I was 9,”

Lan HuiLang frowned somberly, “four years alone, you poor child,”

Wei WuXian smiled, shaking his head, “Ah, it’s alright. I think I was much too young to understand how awful my situation was. I just knew that my parents weren’t coming back, when I was hungry, and when to run,”

“Survival instincts,” Lan WangJi said softly, “You’ve learned them at young. No wonder you are so skilled,”

Wei WuXian laughed at that. He smiled softly, glancing at Lan HuiLang with a hesitant gaze, “Sect Leader Lan...can you...tell me about my parents? Uncle Jiang doesn’t talk about them...and Madam Yu…”

Wei WuXian frowned a bit, “She doesn’t really give me any information except for the fact my mother and Uncle Jiang were close, and my father was a servant,”

Lan HuiLang hummed, “ZiYuan truly hasn’t changed, has she? No matter, of course I will tell you. I do believe for Fengmian, it is difficult to talk about a woman he once loved and his martial brother, without fueling his wife’s anger and jealousy,”

Wei WuXian hung his head. Lan WangJi felt a flame of anger for the Jiang Family suddenly spark in his heart. He was definitely going to talk to Jiang Cheng about fixing everything. Lan WangJi reached over, taking Wei WuXian’s one hand softly. Wei WuXian smiled tenderly, giving a small squeeze.

Lan HuiLang noticed and he smiled. “ _ Yes, this boy needs WangJi, just as much as he needs him,” _

“ChangZe grew up close with Fengmian. They attended the lectures when they were your age. Much like you and your shidi, Young Master Jiang, they were as close as brothers,” Lan HuiLang began and Wei WuXian gave his full attention, eager to learn about his parents, “Your Mother, I only ever met her a few times, the first, during a Nighthunt with Qiren, Fengmian, and ChangZe. Fengmian and ChangZe had almost died that night due to Qiren’s law abiding nature and your mother, haha, shaved his beard off in retaliation!”

Wei WuXian’s eyes widened and mouth gaped, “No wonder he looked ready to murder me so much after I shaved his beard off…”

Lan WangJi froze, “You what?”

Wei WuXian grinned sheepishly, “I didn’t know!”

Lan HuiLang let out a loud laugh, “Oh, no wonder I’ve been detecting the use of spiritual energy around him,”

“How did my parents look?” Wei WuXian asked brightly.

Lan HuiLang looked surprised, “Have you no pictures or memories?”

Wei WuXian looked down slightly, “I don’t have any memories of my parents...except very small things. I can’t identify my parents perfectly, but I know who they are. My Father was always dressed in black robes with the YunmengJiang Sect’s purple accents. My Mother...she was dressed in white. I don’t know what happened or even the day they died. There’s nothing there...nor any memory of how I remained fine. I’ve never seen any pictures of them and with the Jiangs…I’m much too hesitant to ask,”

Lan WangJi felt his heart ache for his lover, moving slightly closer and giving another squeeze of their joined hands. Lan HuiLang smiled sadly, “You look quite similar to your Father, but you have your Mother’s brightness. Your eyes are silver, those are from your Mother. And when you smile, it’s warm like her smile. Your Father’s features are present as well, such as the ridge of your nose, eye shapes, even the way you carry yourself with confidence,”

Wei WuXian smiled and said softly, “Thank you, Sect Leader Lan,”

Lan HuiLang waved his hand to indicate it was no big deal. He then changed the course of the conversation, “Sect Leader Lan is too formal. You should use QingHeng Jun or call me Father, as you’re basically my future son in law,”

Wei WuXian’s face turned red and Lan WangJi felt his own ears blaze, “Father!”

“I am not wrong, I can see it,” Lan HuiLang looked between the couple, “You both look great together. Even Qiren won’t be able to separate you both,”

At that note Wei WuXian suddenly burst into laughter and Lan WangJi’s eyes sparkled with amusement. Lan HuiLang looked at his son with confusion, “What is it?”

“Father, we told Uncle today. He was scolding us and dismissed class early and he demanded to know why our relationship has changed,” Lan WangJi informed, taking another sip of tea, “He did not believe me when I say we were cut sleeves and dating, so-’

“So Lan Zhan kissed me!” Wei WuXian finished, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard, “In front of Master Lan! He looked horrified!”

Lan HuiLang eyes almost popped out of his head before he let out his own laughter, a warm smile on his face, “Ah, I expected as much,”

When the atmosphere returned to a calming one, Lan HuiLang cleared his throat, “WangJi, could you do me a quick favor?”

“Mn,”

“Take these and hand them to the Elder’s. They should be at the Ancestral Hall or the MingShi,” Lan HuiLang handed a stack of scrolls. 

Lan WangJi took them, bowing his head. He then glanced at Wei WuXian, who grinned at him, “I’ll wait for you here, promise!”

Lan WangJi smiled a bit, “I will not be long,”

Lan WangJi then stood up, giving another salute before exiting the Elegance Hall. When he was gone, Lan HuiLang looked at Wei WuXian, “Young Master Wei, how do you truly feel about WangJi?”

Wei WuXian had already suspected why Lan WangJi was suddenly sent out, but it did not ease his nervousness. Keeping a calm mind, he talked as he usually did, smiling brightly, “Lan Zhan is the best. Truly. I did not know I had fallen for him until the Cold Spring’s...but I have and I do not regret it. We are very different, contradicting in many ways, but there’s something about him that has drawn me in. He makes me feel warm, safe, comforted. Before him, my shijie was my definition of affection, for I have no recollection of any with my parents,”

“Uncle Jiang has always treated me kindly, but there’s always been the tension of Madam Yu. Recently, A-Cheng has also become more open with me and we’ve become ever closer. With shijie it has been different. I crave for her affection because she has been the only person to give it to me in a way that I long for. Lan Zhan cares for me in a way similarly yet different. He looks at me like I am perfect and with a tender gaze. He’s great. He’s so great. I love him...I know we’re young, but I am positive. I could do anything with him beside me,”

Lan HuiLang smiled in admiration. He had taken one look of the two boys when they entered and he knew they were meant for one another. And he knew that both showed the other parts of themselves that others cannot see. A life line. Perhaps that was the best word to describe them. Or maybe...

Soulmates.

Lan HuiLang reached out, placing his hands over Wei WuXian’s, which had, at some point, rested themselves on the table. Wei WuXian blinked confused, before looking at Lan HuiLang, seeing the gaze of protection and affection.

“My child,” Lan HuiLang spoke tenderly, “I think you are perfect for WangJi as he is perfect for you. I will tell you now, I hope that you will allow him into your heart, even in your darkest moments. WangJi, though aloof on the outside, has a lover’s heart. A giving and protective spirit. My child, the future is uncertain and the tensions of the Great Sect’s are growing. Sooner or later, a war shall rain these lands. It is then, we must keep the ones we love closest. Gusu will always be a home for you. WangJi will always be there, for a Lan can only love once,”

Wei WuXian’s breath was caught in his throat. He bowed his head, “I will protect and love him just as much. I will prove I am worthy of your son,”

“There is no need to prove,” Lan HuiLang smiled, “You’re worth it, my good boy. Do not think less. Your heart is pure and that is enough. With principles and justice, you’ve proved yourself simply by accepting him. You earned his love when he fell in love for you just as you fell for him,”

Wei WuXian smiled brightly, heart swelling with love for Lan WangJi. Speaking of the Jade, the doors of the Elegance Hall slid open and Lan WangJi walked inside, “It is done,”

Lan HuiLang smiled, releasing Wei WuXian’s hands. He then stood up, Wei WuXian following, and spoke, “Thank you for joining me for tea. Young Master Wei-”

“A-ah, QingHeng Jun,” Wei WuXian cut in quickly, “It is unfair of me to not refer to you formally and you to me. Please, you may call by name. Wei WuXian or Wei Ying,”

Lan HuiLang paused as if he had heard something strange, before a distant look took over, “I see. ChangZe picked your courtesy name and CangSe your birth,”

“How do you know that, Father?” Lan WangJi asked curiously.

“CangSe once talked about her future child. She had loved the name Ying,” Lan HuiLang chuckled at the memory, “Young Master Wei, would it be alright for me to call you A-Ying?” 

Lan WangJi saw the tears gather in his lover’s eyes, which Wei WuXian held back. He then nodded and spoke breathlessly, “I’d love it…”

Lan HuiLang smiled, “A-Ying, A-Zhan, thank you for joining me. I’ll let you two enjoy the rest of your day,”

Lan WangJi smiled as well, making no move to stop his Father’s change of adressment, bowing deeply. Wei WuXian followed, Lan WangJi softly taking the boy’s hand as they left. Lan HuiLang waited until the doors closed, turning to a zither on the left side of the room. It was a sleek brown color, with small engravings on either end.

Lan HuiLang thought to himself,  _ “My old friends...he is indeed your blood and I promise to protect him,” _


	15. Jin ZiXuan

Lan WangJi ignored the muffled whines and presumably curses coming out of the other male. He tightened his grip on the sleeve of the violet robes, finally managing to get Jiang Cheng into the guest room the brothers from Yunmeng were using. He pushed Jiang Cheng to sit and at last, released the Silence Spell.

“You strong little fucker!” Jiang Cheng swore like the adult he was mentally, “What the hell is this about?”

Lan WangJi gave the younger a sharp glare, “Wayin, have you forgotten the events looming in our future?”

Jiang Cheng’s scowl twisted with the accusation, “Of course I didnt! I lost everything! My home, my parents, my brother, my sister, my Sect! How could I dare to-”

Jiang Cheng snapped his jaw shut, turning away from Lan WangJi’s eyes. Lan WangJi stayed silent, a small part of him feeling bad for accusing the younger of forgetting. He hadn’t meant it in that way. He knew Jiang Cheng wouldn’t forget such events for he still hadn’t got over the truth of his golden core in the first time line, even five years after Guayin Temple. Lan WangJi had a good idea of how much Jiang Cheng was stressing for the event that would occur very soon.

Which was the reason he dragged the boy here.

“Ehm, how will you manage Jin ZiXuan?” Lan WangJi asked, changing the topic.

Jiang Cheng turned back and sighed, “All right, I don’t know. I keep thinking of the pros and the cons, but I don’t know what to do,”

Lan WangJi nodded understandably. It was a small event, but inevitably, it had its effects. Without the engagement getting called off, Jiang Yanli and Jin ZiXuan never married out of love and Jin ZiXuan would never truly understand his feelings. However, if Wei WuXian punched Jin ZiXuan, he might be leaving for Lotus Pier with Jiang Fengmian and cause a further divide between Yu ZiYuan and her husband.

“Last time, I was not there,” Lan WangJi informed, “I will be there this time and may be of assistance,”

Jiang Cheng scowled, “I was thinking I could punch Jin ZiXuan instead. But the problem is A-Xian. He wouldn’t let me,”

Lan WangJi nodded in agreement, “Perhaps I could intervene at the and stop them”

Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow, “But...we need the engagement to break off,”

“If you want, we can let Wei Ying hit Jin ZiXuan, but I can intervene before Wei Ying get’s hit back,” Lan WangJi thought, catching the slight spark of approval.

Jiang Cheng hummed, “that’s reasonable…”

Before they could talk anymore, the door slid open. Wei WuXian’s eyes lit up with surprise before breaking into a grin. He strolled inside and exclaimed, “A-Cheng! Lan Zhan! I found you!”

Lan WangJi gave a soft ‘mn’, before placing a small peck on the top of Wei WuXian’s head. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes then asked, “Were you looking for us?”

“Class is about to start,” Wei WuXian informed with a cheeky grin, “Ha! Now I’m the one telling you both not to be late!”

Lan WangJi and Jiang Cheng both smiled fondly at him, before following Wei WuXian towards the location they would be learning. In the Cloud Recesses, there was a long wall. Every seven steps, there would be a hollowed out window with intricate designs. All of the designs were different—playing an instrument amid tall mountains, flying in the air on a sword, fighting monsters and beasts, and so on. Lan QiRen explained that the designs of every hollowed out window on this wall was about the life of each ancestor of the GusuLan Sect. The oldest and most famous four windows told the life of the founder of the Lan Sect, Lan An.

Lan Qiren did not even bat an eyelash in the direction of Lan WangJi, Jiang Cheng, and Wei WuXian. When they entered together and made small eye contact, Lan Qiren turned around and walked away, beginning his lecture. Wei WuXian found it funny, snickering endlessly. Jiang Cheng also chuckled a bit, before glancing at Lan WangJi and nudging Wei WuXian to stop. 

Lan WangJi stared at his Uncle with a bitter feeling in his heart. In the last time line, Lan Qiren had eventually gotten used to Wei WuXian’s personality and did not show anything against their relationship when it was revealed. Instead, Lan Qiren had been quite understanding, especially after Wei WuXian’s innocence was won and he saw the effects Lan Xichen was going through due to betrayal.

Lan WangJi suspected that it was because Lan Qiren had not only seen Lan WangJi at his lowest, but he had also seen Lan Xichen drown in pain. The nephews he had raised, the perfect and brilliant Twin Jade’s of Lan had both isolated themselves due to pain of the past. 

In this timeline, his Uncle just despised Wei WuXian and had no reason to like him. And they still hadn’t exactly healed from their argument that day eiter. 

“Lan Zhan?” Wei WuXian called worriedly and Lan WangJi looked down at him, “You okay?”

“Mn,” Lan WangJi nodded, knowing he had been through worse and that eventually, his Uncle would come around.

The three of them moved with the rest of the class staring up at the windows. Wei WuXian made a few jokes here and there, Lan WangJi and Jiang Cheng responding naturally and just coexisting. 

When they got to the part about Lan An being a romantic, chatter began to buzz with the guest disciples, surprised by this fact. Wei WuXian nudged Lan Zhan, “Lan Zhan, if your great great great great relative is romantic, does that mean you're a romantic as well?”

Jiang Cheng choked.

Lan WangJi’s ears flushed and looked at Wei WuXian intensely, “Only for Wei Ying,”

Not expecting that answer Wei WuXian sputtered, face turning red. He then hit Lan Zhan lightly in retaliation, “Lan Zhaaaan! You can’t just say things like that!!”

“I am here too!” Jiang Cheng stopped before Lan Zhan could say anything else.

Wei WuXian laughed before leaning onto Jiang Cheng and grinning, “Sorry, sorry,”

Jiang Cheng just rolled his eyes, playfully shoving the younger off. Wei WuXian giggled, but it faded as someone spoke up.

“ZiXuan-xiong, who do you think is the best girl?”

Wei WuXian’s smile was quick to fade and snap over towards a boy with proud, handsome features, with a vermilion mark on his forehead. His collar, cuffs, and sash belt all had the white peony named Sparks Amidst Snow sewn on . Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi shared a glance, before the younger glanced over at Jin ZiXuan as well. 

Another person spoke up, “It’s best if you do not ask Young Master Jin. He has a fiance so his answer would definitely be her,”

Jin ZiXuan’s expression twisted into annoyance and displeasure at the word fiance.

The first disciple gasped, “Really? Who is she and from what Sect? She must be amazing!”

Jin ZiXuan narrowed his eyes, “Forget it,”

“What do you mean, forget it?!” Wei WuXian’s voice snapped.

Everyone in the room looked at him with surprise. Usually, Wei WuXian was always grinning. He had never really been angered, even when he was scolded or punished. Yet, at the moment, there was an obvious streak of hostility on his face. Jiang Cheng didn’t criticize Wei WuXian, either, for making trouble out of nothing, as he usually did. He simply sat beside him with a dark face. Lan WangJi also stood beside the two boys, with his usual passive face. Everyone expected for the youngest Jade to say something, but Lan WangJi stayed silent, glancing in Jin ZiXuan’s direction as well.

“Is the phrase  _ forget it _ too difficult for you to understand?” Jin ZiXuan spoke arrognalty.

Wei WuXian smiled, but it wasn’t the usual warm one. It was dripping with sarcasm and bitterness, “The phrase isn’t hard to understand. It's the fact of how you can be unsatisfied with my Shijie!”

Whispers broke out in an instant. Jiang Yanli was seen as “average” with no extraordinary talents, nor with an exceptionally stunning figure. Compared to Jin ZiXuan, the only official child of Jin Guangshan with extraordinary features and talents, they were not a good match.

“Why don’t you ask me how on earth I can be satisfied with her?” Jin ZiXuan hissed.

Jiang Cheng’s features flinched darkly, his right pointer finger twitching out of habit to summon Zidian. He was about to move, but Wei WuXian quickly pushed him back, standing in front of Jiang Cheng and sneered, “You sure think you're pretty satisfying don’t you? Where did you get the guts to be all picky here?”

Jin ZiXuan was unrivaled and was the embodiment of the Jin Sect’s pride. He flaunted and bragged with no problem. He thought highly of himself and had never liked the YunmengJiang Sect due to this engagement. Now, with Wei WuXian saying stuff like this, it only got worse.

Without thinking he blurted out, “If she’s unsatisfied, then tell her to get rid of this engagement! In conclusion, I don’t care for your shijie. If you care for her, ask her father about it! Doesn’t he treat you better than treating his own child or something?”

Jiang Cheng winced and whatever plan was in his mind left him. Instead, he was brought back when Wei WuXian was suddenly dashing forward, fueled by uncontrollable anger, right hand curled into a fist. Jin ZiXuan expected it, but not so fast nor before he even finished speaking!

When the punch came in contact with the side of his face, Jin ZiXuan felt the left side go numb. Gritting his teeth, Jin ZiXuan moved to punch back. Lan WangJi moved the second he saw the attack, stepping in front of Wei Ying and catching Jin ZiXuan’s wrist.

Jin ZiXuan’s eyes widened with shock. All the people watching the fight also gasped, startled. No one had even seen the Jade move! Wei WuXian stepped out from behind Lan WangJi, glancing up at the older curiously. Lan WangJi did not return it right away, instead he roughly pushed Jin ZiXuan back, the gold-dressed male stumbling back. Then only did he turn to Wei WuXian, softly taking the younger’s right hand and checking his knuckles. Wei WuXian felt his face begin to heat up, while everyone else stared dumbfounded.

Jiang Cheng walked forward as well, standing on the other side of Wei WuXian, who moved out from behind Lan WangJi fully after the white-robed male confirmed Wei WuXian was fine, releasing his hand. Jiang Cheng gave Jin ZiXuan a nasty scowl, while Lan WangJi spoke curtly, “Unauthorized fighting is prohibited at Cloud Recesses,”

A few loyal Jin disciples came to surround Jin ZiXuan. Lan Qiren was walking over to the group now, eyes narrowed with irritation.

“Master Lan, Young Master Jin didn’t even hit back! It was Young Master Wei who began the fight. Our Young Master did nothing wrong,” a Jin disciple spoke.

Wei WuXian narrowed his eyes, “Nothing wrong?! You’re arrogant young master is an ungrateful brat!!”

“I spoke the truth! I never wanted this marriage, especially if your shijie thinks you’re such a damn angel!” Jin ZiXuan spat.

“You don’t deserve my shijie! Someone like you doesn’t deserve her!” Wei WuXian snapped right back, both boys ignoring Lan Qiren entirely.

Lan WangJi was giving his Uncle a look, telling him to wait before intervening. Jin ZiXuan snarled, “I don’t deserve her? She doesn’t deserve me!!”

Jiang Cheng lost his patience, grabbing Wei WuXian and stepping forward, “Young Master Jin, watch your mouth! You think you’re so unfortunate? At least my sister has been trying to know you! What do you do? Ignore her? Talk behind her back? This marriage was your mother and my mother’s idea, my sister didn’t get a choice either!! But at least she has manners about being engaged to an arrogant peacock!”

“YOU-” Jin ZiXuan began but stopped as Lan WangJi stepped forward again, gold eyes glaring. All the whispers hushed into silence and Jin ZiXuan looked at Lan WangJi with shock.

“Young Master Jin, I think you’ve done enough,” Lan WangJi said curtly.

“All four of you, come with me,” Lan Qiren ordered.

“I’m sorry,  _ four _ ?” Wei WuXian repeated, startled.

“Yes. You, WangJi, and the Young Master’s of Jin and Jiang,” Lan Qiren hissed, walking forward and expecting them to follow.

Everyone stared at Lan WangJi with surprise. Wei WuXian frowned, “Lan Zhan...are you going to be punished?”

Lan WangJi looked at him and softened his eyes, “We will see,”

Lan WangJi glared at Jin ZiXuan, silently telling him to move. Jin ZiXuan huffed, walking out first, the other three following behind him. They saw Lan Qiren send out two messages outside and Jin ZiXuan and Wei WuXian cursed under their breaths, before glaring at one another, understanding what had just been done.

“I’ve called Sect Leader Jin and Sect Leader Jiang. They will arrive in two hours,” Lan Qiren turned to them, “Wei WuXian, have you not transcribed the rules enough to remember fighting is forbidden!!”

Wei WuXian defended, “Master Lan, you heard the vulgar Young Master Jin spoke about my shijie. He also spoke about Uncle Jiang as well. They are my- they are important people to me, what am I supposed to do? Let him speak slander?”

“You punched him,” Lan Qiren frowned.

“Because Young Master Jin clearly doesn’t understand words,” Jiang Cheng intervened, “Master Lan, our sister and Young Master Jin have an arranged marriage. If he’s unhappy with it, he doesn’t have to be a brat about it. Our sister didn’t get a say either, yet this young master seems to think he’s the only one affected,”

Jin ZiXuan’s lips were pressed in a thin line. 

Lan Qiren glanced at Lan WangJi, “And why were you involved?”

“Young Master Jin was about to punch Wei Ying back. So I intervened before they could begin a full fight,” Lan WangJi said.

Wei WuXian quickly added, “Master Lan, A-Cheng and Lan Zhan have nothing to do with this. I was the one who punched Young Master Jin and he was the one who almost punched me. Had they not intervened, we would have been fighting by now. They’ve done nothing wrong, so do not punish them, I was the one who broke the rules about unprohibited fighting by punching Young Master Jin,”

Jin ZiXuan’s eyes slightly widened with surprise. Jiang Cheng hissed, “A-Xian, what are you doing? I don’t mind-”

He stopped when Wei WuXian nudged him in the gut. Lan WangJi looked at Lan Qiren, who was staring at Wei WuXian while stroking his beard. He eventually decided, “Wei WuXian, go kneel on the stone path near the Elegance Hall. Young Master Jin, go kneel in front of the Wall of Discipline. I will send a disciple over to check on both of you when finished,”

It was a lenient punishment compared to all the other punishments Wei WuXian had been through, but he never mentioned that. Instead, both punished males bowed, before moving to walk to their punishment area. Wei WuXian offered a small smile to his brother and boyfriend as he walked away. Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi both looked at Lan Qiren with questioning glances.

“I heard what Young Master Jin said. Wei WuXian’s reaction was reasonable as he doesn’t have much self control, and,” Lan Qiren began with a sigh, “He's like his mother. A troublemaker who cares too much,” 

Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi both agreed at the last sentence. Jiang Cheng bowed, “Thank you for being light on him Master Lan,”

Lan Qiren just snorted, turning away and walking towards the Elegance Hall, “Go back to class. By the time it is over, Sect Leader Jiang and Sect Leader Jin will have arrived,”

Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi stood there for sometime, both in thought. Finally, Lan WangJi turned around, grabbed Jiang Cheng’s robe and pulled him back towards the lesson. Jiang Cheng grunted annoyed, shoving the male away and fixing his robes. Lan WangJi took notice and, because he was raised to be respectful, he spoke, “Wei Ying has told me briefly about your relationship with your Father...he does care for you, Wayin,”

Jiang Cheng glanced at the older briefly, before muttering, “That’s not what I’m worried about,”

“Then?”

Jiang Cheng hesitated before saying carefully, “I saw his dead body. I saw my moms body. I held my sister’s as she died...I saw A-Xian suffer the backlash,”

Lan WangJi’s feet came to a stop. His eyes looked towards Jiang Cheng, who also stopped and looked anywhere but Lan WangJi. The Jade felt a small part of him swarm with sympathy for the purple-robed male. He had never realized the fact that Jiang Cheng had watched his entire family die right in front of him, over and over again, each one of them leaving him alone. 

Then again, Lan WangJi never had the reason to really think about Jiang Cheng since the Jiang Sect was the one that led the siege that killed Wei WuXian. 

He stayed silent.

“I’m just concerned I’m going to break down when I see him,” Jiang Cheng admitted, “I know he cares. I know that  _ now _ ,”

Lan WangJi nodded, unsure of what to do or say. He eventually came to the conclusion to just keep it simple, “I think you’ll be fine. I am fixing my broken family, I’m sure you can fix your tense one,”

Jiang Cheng nodded and the two walked back to class, for once ending a conversation on a peaceful note.


	16. Surprising Interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long one

“Come on,” Jiang Cheng ordered the moment class ended, Lan WangJi following away and towards the Elegance Hall where Wei WuXian would still be serving his punishment...and most likely playing with Ant’s. 

They both walked silently, glancing around in front of them to catch sight of the back of Wei WuXian’s head. When they began to near the Elegance Hall, Lan WangJi spotted Wei WuXian first. He then suddenly stopped walking, grabbing Jiang Cheng to make him halt as well.

“What?” Jiang Cheng frowned, deepening it as Lan WangJi motioned for him to be silent.

“Wei Ying isn’t in the same place,” Lan WangJi muttered.

Jiang Cheng looked towards his brother. He was kneeling dutifully head slightly hung. His shoulders were shaking slightly, but not too much. Jiang Cheng’s eyes narrowed with confusion as he scanned the area around his brother. Wei WuXian was seated in a different area than he was last time, but he was still on the stone path. However, instead of facing the small bushes and stones where an anthill would be located, he was facing down the path.

“He…” Jiang Cheng mumbled confused, before softly taking a few steps forward. 

Lan WangJi suddenly fisted Jiang Cheng’s sleeve tightly. Jiang Cheng glanced back annoyed and confused, anger fading as he saw the shock and worry on the other’s face. (Yes, he had long since become used to reading a few emotions. But only a few). The next sentence Lan WangJi murmured made him still, “Crying…”

Jiang Cheng looked at Wei WuXian, concentrating his hearing. When he heard the small sniffles and mumble of curse words, his eyes widened. He broke free, striding forward fast, “A-Xian!!”

Wei WuXian jumped at the call and Jiang Cheng saw the older quickly raise his hands to his face, before turning around and grinning brightly, “A-Cheng!”

Jiang Cheng knelt down quickly, Lan WangJi walking up behind him. The future Sect Leader looked over Wei WuXian’s face and frowned worriedly, “Were you crying?”

“What?” Wei WuXian choked, reaching up and patting his face with sleeves, “No! Do I look like it?”

“We heard...crying,” Lan WangJi informed.

“Well you must’ve heard wrong,” Wei WuXian teased but Jiang Cheng couldn’t help but feel as if the other was purposely avoiding the conversation.

He sighed, shaking his head, “Father’s here,”

“Yeah, I know. He’s in there with Qingheng Jun and Sect Leader Jin,” Wei WuXian nodded towards the Elegance Hall.

Jiang Cheng stood up just as a Lan disciple walked over to the three. He bowed politely and glanced at them saying, “You can stop kneeling now, Young Master Wei,”

Wei WuXian sprang up, bowing in thanks as the disciple walked away. Smiling, Wei WuXian looked at Lan WangJi, “Gege, thank you for protecting me from that peacock,”

Lan WangJi smoothly pulled Wei WuXian into a chaste kiss, mumbling against the younger’s lips, “Will always protect Wei Ying,”

Jiang Cheng resisted the urge to vomit.

The three of them waited outside the Elegance Hall patiently, chatting away with one another. Or more accurately, Wei WuXian chatted with the both of them, who only responded to Wei WuXian and never each other. Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi occasionally sent a couple of glares at one another if they disagreed on something and the silver-eyed male was always quick to move on to some other topic.

When the doors slid open, the three boy’s turned to look towards the three people walking out. Lan HuiLang was in the center. To his right was a man who  wore the peony-embroidered robes of the LanlingJin Sect with a vermillion mark on his forehead. He had handsome features and a square-shaped face. Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi both felt bitterness flushing within them at the sight of Jin Guangshan.

Jiang Cheng looked over at the other male, breath getting caught in his throat. The other man had a calm and almost solemn expression, if not for the gentle smile pulling at his lips. His eyes were a grey-blue color and his skin was fair and pale, making him look young. He was dressed in the violet robes of the YunmengJiang Sect with a silver bell hanging from his waist belt, attached to a purple tassel. 

Jiang Cheng couldn’t move. He couldn't even speak! The last time he had seen his father was when there was fire raging around Lotus Pier, blood painting the once peaceful training field, his Father’s softness ridiculed by the bright red, all while kneeling with a sword in his chest. 

“Father,” Lan WangJi greeted with a bow, “Sect Leader Jiang. Sect Leader Jin,”

Jiang Cheng snapped out of his daze when Wei WuXian accidentally nudged him, before the two of them saluted. Jin Guangshan sent them a small smile before turning to the other two, “I will take my leave. Sect Leader Lan, it was good to see you,”

Lan HuiLang and Jiang Fengmian both bowed to the golden-robed male. As he passed, he glanced over at Wei WuXian slightly, the senior disciple not hesitating to meet the gaze with a grin. Jin Guangshan seemed taken aback and quickened his pace as he left.

When he left, Jiang Cheng couldn’t keep still. He moved forward, calling out, “Father!” and suddenly wrapped his arms around Jiang Fengmian’s torso.

Jiang Fengmian’s eyes grew very wide, glancing down at his son shocked. Wei WuXian also had a surprised expression, before it softened into a pleased smile. Jiang Fengmian returned the embrace lightly, gently stroking the back of Jiang Cheng’s head, “A-Cheng? Are you alright?”

Jiang Cheng breathed deeply, mumbling, “I’m sorry...I just…I missed you a lot,”

Jiang Fengmian smiled softly, “I have missed you as well A-Cheng,”

Jiang Cheng stepped back, looking down embarrassed as he moved to stand beside Wei WuXian again, “Ehm...sorry…”

“No trouble caused,” Lan HuiLang laughed, “It was expected as I believe this is the first time many of our guest disciples have been away from home for so long,”

Jiang Cheng just nodded. Wei WuXian spoke up, “Uncle Jiang, what happened inside?”

Jiang Fengmian hummed, “Sect Leader Jin and I decided it was best to call off the engagement,”

Wei WuXian froze, “W-what?”

“Young Master Jin and Lady Jiang have been engaged, but it is obvious that they will not be happy together, especially Young Master Jin. It is best to break off the engagement for both of their happiness,” Lan HuiLang informed.

“Shijie…” Wei WuXian muttered and then looked at Jiang Fengmian desperately, “I didn’t mean to cause trouble! Uncle Jiang, this wasn’t my intention at all! I j-just got angry and wanted to teach him a lesson for bad mouthing Shijie!”

“I was informed of what happened,” Jiang Fengmian spoke softly, “That’s why it broke off. Nothing to do with you, A-Xian,”

“A-Ying, your actions were not unreasonable,” Lan HuiLang added.

Jiang Fengmian seemed surprised by the way Wei WuXian was addressed, giving a small eyebrow raise, “A-Xian? How did you get HuiLang-Ge to call you  _ A-Ying _ ?”

Wei WuXian gave a sheepish smile, “A-ah...I was having tea with him and Lan Zhan. Qingheng Jun was telling me about…”

Wei WuXian hesitated, glancing at Jiang Cheng warily. Jiang Cheng had already been informed of the conversation by Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi (who only talked to him because he wanted to make sure Jiang Cheng had enough details to fix his family), so he knew what was being asked. He gave a nod, “You can say it. There’s nothing wrong,”

Wei WuXian looked at Jiang Fengmian who was looking between the other four confused. He opened his mouth and slowly said, “Qingheng Jun said he knew my parents...a-and I asked him if he could tell me about them. He told me that my mom picked my birth name and my father my courtesy. Qingheng Jun said I didn’t have to address him formally so I told him he shouldn’t call me Young Master either, so he asked if he could call me  _ A-Ying _ ...and i let him…”

The entire time, Wei WuXian was looking past Jiang Fengmian. He only managed to speak clearly because Lan WangJi placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a soft squeeze. Lan HuiLang turned to Jiang Fengmian who looked deep in thought, “Fengmian, you call him by his courtesy, I’ll do birth. It’s only fair. He’s your son and my future son in law, after all,”

Jiang Fengmian snapped his eyes to his friend, “Son in- what?”

Lan HuiLang’s eyes widened and he looked towards Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian, who both were blushing while Jiang Cheng was holding back snickers, “Oh, I forgot you have not been informed yet,”

“Informed of what?” Jiang Fengmian asked rather unsteadily.

Jiang Cheng couldn’t stop himself and grinned, “Father, A-Xian and WangJi are courting. They fell in love during the lectures! My big brother’s got a suitor!”

Wei WuXian turned even more red and sputtered, “A-Cheng!!”

Jiang Fengmian caught the interaction between both boys. He had known they were close, but it seemed something had changed. Especially in Jiang Cheng. Jiang Fengmian couldn’t help but be both worried and proud of his son’s. However, he didn’t get to ponder too much when Jiang Cheng’s words finally processed, grey-blue eyes snapping over to Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi.

“Sect Leader Jiang, Huan Ge and I were planning to travel with Wei Ying and Wayin back to Lotus Pier to reveal our relationship after lectures...since my family has already been informed…” Lan WangJi began.

Wei WuXian looked nervous, “Uncle Jiang...do you...how do you feel…”

Jiang Fengmian laughed, smiling warmly, “About you being a cutsleeve? A-Xian, love is love, what should it matter. Plus, I think marrying into the GusuLan Sect might do good for some discipline,”

Wei WuXian groaned, “I’ll only tolerate them because of Lan Zhan and break them because I want to. Plus, Lan Zhan will get me out of trouble, right Lan Zhan?”

Lan WangJi couldn’t help but smile slightly, “Mn,”

“Oh, heavens- he smiled,” Jiang Fengmian hissed, looking at Lan HuiLang who beamed, “I know! They’re in love with Fengmian and you can see that they’re perfect!”

Jiang Fengmian nodded, “Yes, yes, perhaps when they become of age we should plan a wedding? A-Cheng, what do you think?”

Wei WuXian was sputtering complaints and whines with a red face, while Lan WangJi’s ears and neck had turned red. Jiang Cheng smirked, “I think it’s a wonderful idea, Father. I would like to take part in planning A-Xian’s wedding,”

“A-Cheng! Uncle Jiang!” Wei WuXian screeched.

Lan WangJi looked up at Jiang Fengmian, “I believe Cloud Recesses will look wonderful draped in red and gold,”

Wei WuXian squawked while Jiang Cheng roared with laughter. Jiang Fengmian and Lan HuiLang both grinned in amusement as they watched Wei WuXian turn to the Jade completely stunned, “ _ Lan Zhan _ !!!”

“Yes, husband?” Lan WangJi teased further and Jiang Cheng choked, almost falling over from laughing had Jiang Fengmian not grabbed him in time.

“LAN WANGJI!!!!” Wei WuXian shrieked, hiding his face in Lan WangJi’s shoulder, “You- You- nghhhhhh! This isn’t fair! I’m supposed to be teasing you, not the other way around!!”

Lan WangJi gave a soft puff of air that was basically a laugh, gently pecking his lover’s hair, “Mn,”

“What do you mean ‘mn’?” Wei WuXian pouted, lifting his head, “What does that even mean here?”

Lan WangJi gave no answer, just wrapping one around the younger’s waist, “Sect Leader Jiang, Wei Ying will be staying for the rest of the lectures, correct?”

“I had been planning to take him back, but I think here is better for him. Plus, you’ll keep an eye on your fiance, right?” Jiang Fengmian winked.

“We’ve been together for two weeks!” Wei WuXian reminded them, barely able to feel his face with the amount of heat radiating off it.

“Mn...I will propose after some time then,” Lan WangJi offered, with a small squeeze on Wei WuXian’s waist.

“I can't breathe!” Jiang Cheng gasped as Wei WuXian let out another strangled noise.

Lan HuiLang chuckled, “Alright, for Young Master Jiang’s lungs and A-Ying’s blood pressure, we shall hold off on this discussion. Plus, I believe we still have two more people to inform,”

“Yes! Shijie needs to know!” Wei WuXian grinned brightly and then it flattered slightly, before he grinned and shrugged, jokingly saying, “I think Madam Yu will be happy to hand me off to someone else to deal with,”

Lan WangJi’s grip tightened again but this time for a different reason. Jiang Cheng stood up straight, laughter fading instantly, and glanced up at his Father’s who sighed. Lan HuiLang picked up on the interaction and quickly moved on, “Fengmian, I suggest you keep it a secret until the end of the year. Let A-Zhan and A-Ying inform them,”

“Very well,” Jiang Fengmian agreed and then glanced up at the sky to check the time, “I must return to Lotus Pier now, A-Cheng, A-Xian, make sure to listen well, A-Xian, don’t cause too much trouble,”

Wei WuXian laughed slightly, still leaning slightly into Lan WangJi. 

“Second Young Master Lan-”

“Excuse me, Sect Leader Jiang,” Lan WangJi cut in between an apologetic bow of the head, “You can call me WangJi. There is no need for formalities,”

Jiang Fengmian looked mildly surprised before nodding, “Very well. Then please,  **QingYuan Jun** ,”

Lan WangJi nodded and Jiang Fengmian continued, “WangJi, take care of A-Xian and A-Cheng for me. Make sure they don’t overwork themselves,”

“Understood,” Lan WangJi nodded and the four staying at Cloud Recesses bowed goodbye.

Jiang Cheng watched as his Father’s back grew farther and farther away. A warm feeling sprouted from his chest and he smiled,  _ Maybe he could fix them. _

***QingYuan (** **means ‘deep water’ or ‘a clear spring’) is the title I have bestowed upon Jiang Fengmian. He’s never given an official one, but I provided him with one**


	17. Twin Prides

The next seven months went by as Jiang Cheng recalled them, except for the few changes of his brother being around. Wei WuXian did cause trouble, of course he did, but he didn’t cause  _ major  _ trouble. Lan WangJi made sure Wei WuXian didn’t do something too awful.

Speaking of the couple, Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian spent lots of time with one another. Jiang Cheng had stopped questioning where his brother would disappear off to, knowing he was most likely with Lan WangJi. And frankly, after walking in on them making out multiple times, he’s had enough of trying to think otherwise.

Lan WangJi and Jiang Cheng also spent time together - reluctantly. They did it when Wei WuXian was assigned a punishment or busy elsewhere. Then, the two would go to the JingShi and work in silence, writing on scrolls to make sure all the main events were covered and important details wouldn’t be forgotten as the years would pass. 

The first thing that had been touched was Jin Guangyao. Lan WangJi obviously wanted to save his brother from getting involved with the male, who was currently Meng Yao, which meant that he had to make sure Lan Xichen had no reason to run away when the Wen’s would attack Cloud Recesses. Jiang Cheng gave a few suggestions on how to prevent it, saying things such as hiding away the important scrolls and placing barriers around every building to avoid the flames. 

Grudgingly he also mentioned how Wei WuXian would probably go feral if he found out Lan WangJi broke his leg and the Cloud Recesses was attacked...and then go even more panicked when he would learn about Lan HuiLang’s death and Lan Xichen’s vanishment, because- Wei fucking WuXian has managed to, not only court the second Jade of Lan, but become almost best friends with his lovers father and older brother.

It was safe to say that this fact caused Lan WangJi to stare at him for a solid minute. 

Lan WangJi was also trying to fix his relationship with his family. He and his brother have spent time with their Father, learning and growing closer and closer. Occasionally Lan Qiren would join them for family tea time and Lan WangJi would try and talk to his Uncle, only to get slightly dejected when he got stern answers and statements like, “You should ask your father or brother”

Lan Xichen and Lan HuiLang had picked up on the situation, also trying to help their younger brother’s and slowly, very, very slowly, it was working. Not that the effect was noticeable.

Today, however, was the last day of lectures. The day when all the guest disciples would return back to their homes. Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng both graduated with high scores, unlike Nie Huaisang who graduated by a few marks, but was more joyful that he did not need to come back again. 

Jiang Cheng was also relieved he didn’t have to worry about lectures and classes he had already taken, but he was also feeling heavy in his gut. He would be returning to Lotus Pier. The Lotus Pier before the Wen’s had burned it down. Where all his shidi’s were still alive. Where his parents were still alive. Where his sister was still alive...where his brother still lived.

Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng had also grown closer during the lectures, thus the older had easily picked up that something was bothering the Sect heir. He silently helped, distracting Jiang Cheng for the last week and making him laugh more than usual. He had also talked to Lan WangJi about the predicament, the jade not too surprised, but also unable to tell Wei WuXian the proper reasons.

So, the morning when the two brothers were packing their things, Wei WuXian observed his shidi silently. Jiang Cheng was packing slowly, eyes slightly dazed over and back stiff. Usually, it was Jiang Cheng who finished packing first, but today it was Wei WuXian. Frowning, Wei WuXian walked over to Jiang Cheng’s side of the room and began to help.

“A-Cheng,” 

“Mhm?”

“What’s wrong?” Wei WuXian asked kindly.

“W-what do you mean?” Jiang Cheng played dumb.

Wei WuXian sighed, quickly finishing up his brother’s packing. He then sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Jiang Cheng beside him, “My precious shidi, this shige has observed you for the entire week. Something is bothering you. Come, tell me what it is,”

Jiang Cheng sighed but smiled a little bit at the maternal tone Wei WuXian had used. He had heard his brother use it multiple times when talking to Jin Ling or the juniors. Shaking his head away from memories of children who weren’t even born yet, Jiang Cheng looked at his brother, “A-Xian...when we go back, things aren’t going to be like they are here,”

“Well of course not! Lotus Pier is so different. Less rules and the food is spicier!” Wei WuXian laughed, “Plus! Shijie is there!”

“Yes, but Mother is there too,” Jiang Cheng frowned and winced internally at the way Wei WuXian’s smile fell slightly, before the latter forced another quickly.

“Ah? Did Madam Yu send you something?”

“No...A-Xian, Mother doesn’t...she doesn’t treat you correctly,” Jiang Cheng struggled.

Wei WuXian’s eyes widened and his body stiffened, “What...Why are you bringing this up?”

“I just- I don’t think she should treat you that way! It’s wrong and unfair. You’ve done nothing to deserve such treatment. Lotus Pier is supposed to be your home...not some flashy inn you’ve been staying in,” Jiang Cheng emphasized, “Mother and Father are going to fight when we get back, that’s normal. But A-Xian, you’re also going to be revealing your relationship. And considering what happened to A-Jie’s engagement I am worried that….”

Understanding slipped onto Wei WuXian’s face with a bitter touch, “You’re worried she’ll scold me? A-Cheng, this isn’t your thing to worry about. I’m already used to it...plus, all her scolding makes me a better person. I only ever get hurt when she compares you to me...because I’m scared that you’re going to believe her. A-Cheng, I don’t want you to be hateful of me…”

Jiang Cheng closed his eyes in guilt. He took a few breaths before opening them and smiling, “I know. It doesn’t matter if you're stronger or better than me. Yeah, maybe I am jealous that you’re so popular and so much more capable. And yes, It hurts watching my Father treat us so differently. But...I know that you’re my brother. And that you and I need one another, no matter what,”

Wei WuXian smiled slightly, “Forever! A-Cheng, I can't say i'm sorry for being stronger, for I know I promised myself I would always be there for you and shijie. I have to be stronger than you, because in the future, you’ll be the Sect Leader and I’ll be by your side in order to protect you. I have to be better to do that,”

Jiang Cheng sucked in a breath and then Wei WuXian grinned brightly.

**“In the future, when you’re sect leader, I’ll be your subordinate! Just like your father and my father! Gusu has the Twin Jades and Yunmeng can have us, the Twin Prides!”**

Jiang Cheng felt both pain and love overwhelm him. He grinned brightly, trapping the older in a tight hug and mumbling, “Okay,”

After pulling apart, the two grabbed their things and walked out of the guest room. Just as they were walking from the door, two figures dressed in elegant white robes emerged in front of them.

Wei WuXian beamed, “Lan Zhan!!!”

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes as his brother rushed forward, practically pouncing on Lan WangJi, who caught him effortlessly. Helping the younger balance, Lan WangJi placed a soft kiss on Wei WuXian’s mouth, smiling slightly, “Wei Ying,”

“Xichen-Ge,” Jiang Cheng greeted the other Lan, bowing in respect.

Lan Xichen who had also watched the exchange between the couple, smiled amused and bowed in return, “Wayin,”

Wei WuXian parted only a step from Lan WangJi bowing with a smile, “Xichen-Ge, you’re coming with us to Lotus Pier, right?”

Lan Xichen smiled and nodded, “With Father and Uncle here, I have no reason to not join A-Zhan on a trip to Yunmeng. We’ve never been before and I’ve heard it’s beautiful,”

“It is!” Wei WuXian confirmed, “It’s gorgeous! But also loud compared to Caiyi Town...the dialect is nothing like the one here in Gusu. But the food is brilliant!”

Lan WangJi looked at his brother, who only grinned. Jiang Cheng also couldn’t stop the smile from escaping him as he heard Wei WuXian boast about their home.

_ Their. _

Jiang Cheng had to keep it as  _ their _ home.

“QingYuan Jun has already arrived and is waiting for us with Father at the gates,” Lan WangJi informed.

“Well, we shouldn’t keep them waiting then. A-Xian, you packed everything, correct?” Jiang Cheng looked at his brother.

Wei WuXian nodded, “I finished before you this time, remember?”

Jiang Cheng only snorted and began to walk away. Wei WuXian laughed, taking Lan WangJi’s hand and following after, Lan Xichen behind them watching the younger three with a gentle smile. The four brothers walked down to the edge of Cloud Recesses, where lots of guest disciples were meeting with their parents and saying goodbyes. When the Twin Jades and Yunmeng brother’s descended the stairs, a few heads couldn’t help but observe them.

Lan HuiLang and Jiang Fengmian were involved in a small conversation, both males grinning as they spotted their sons, walking towards them. 

“A-Cheng. A-Xian,” Jiang Fengmian smiled in greeting, “I have been informed you two were one of the highest scored in class,”

Wei WuXian smiled brightly, while Jiang Cheng’s was a bit more polite. Then he told his Father with a sense of pride, “A-Xian scored more, he’s as much smarter! Though he’s dense,”

Jiang Fengmian seemed slightly surprised before a warm grin spread on his face. He then softly reached up and straightened Jiang Cheng’s head piece, the sect heir freezing slightly as his Father said, “A-Cheng, you are gifted and smart as well. Never compare to others,”

Wei WuXian on the other hand was still caught in his shidi’s words. He pouted, “I’m not dense!”

Lan WangJi, who had been a victim to the other’s dense mind in the first time line, couldn’t help but speak up, “My Wei Ying...you are very dense,”

Jiang Cheng smirked in victory as Lan Xichen chuckled. Wei WuXian looked at Lan WangJi with shock, before whining and placing his chin on the other’s shoulder, “Lan Zhaaaan! You’re not supposed to agree with him!”

Lan WangJi smiled softly, pushing back the temptation to kiss the younger, “Mn,”

A few nearby disciple’s nearly choked when they saw the smile. 

Of course, during the seven months it wasn’t uncommon for any of the disciples, both guests and Gusu, to find Wei WuXian clinging onto Lan WangJi or being slightly touchy. It was more shocking to see Lan WangJi tolerate this and  _ sometimes _ they’d even find Lan WangJi returning the favor. One time, a group of disciples had found Lan WangJi seated down under a tree, running his hands through the younger’s hair and listening to Wei WuXian talk nonsense as he laid in the jade’s lap and since then, many people began to pay attention to their interactions.

Smiling was the rarest and only a lucky few disciples (minus Nie Huaisang and Jiang Cheng, who had become constant targets to the dog food the couple would serve them for free) had the chance to see Lan WangJi smile. 

But one thing was always certain. The smile was either directed AT Wei WuXian or was BECAUSE of Wei WuXian.

Lan HuiLang looked at Jiang Fengmian, “Fengmian, I do hope this isn’t a hassle,”

“None at all,” Jiang Fengmian assured him and then looked at the children, “If you all are ready, we should head off. The journey is a bit long,”

Jiang Cheng nodded and bowed to Lan HuiLang, “Thank you for hosting us Sect Leader Lan,”

“Ah, ah!” Lan HuiLang gave a teasing smile, “Wayin, what did I tell you to address me as?”

Jiang Cheng blushed embarrassed, “Apologies, QingHeng Jun…”

Lan HuiLang laughed, “It is fine!”

Turning to the Twin Jade’s, he placed a soft hand on both their shoulders, “Yunmeng is very different from Gusu, and please...enjoy time and take this as a relief of any duties. And do write to me,”

“Yes, Father,” Both of them chorused, bowing slightly.

Wei WuXian bowed to the Sect Leader last, “QingHeng Jun, thank you for speaking with me so often,”

Lan HuiLang’s smile softened. He gently stroked the back of Wei WuXian’s head, before taking his hand away, “A-Ying, if you ever want, I can try to find somethings you’re parents left here for my brother and I,”

Wei WuXian’s eyes widened, “Qi-Qingheng Jun…”

Lan HuiLang only smiled. He then glanced at Jiang Fengmian and gave a small nod. Then, Jiang Fengmian bowed once more and turned around, leading the four down the mountain with Lan HuiLang watching them softly. Jiang Cheng walked beside his Father, unable to keep quiet, “Father, I have a concern,”

“What is it?” 

“I am worried about how Mother will take A-Xian’s relationship. I do not want him to be discouraged or hurt…” Jiang Cheng spoke softly and then added, “Father, WangJi makes him very happy...they’re perfect for one another,”

Jiang Fengmian released a small breath of air, both of them listening to Wei WuXian’s laughter and chatter with Lan WangJi. Jiang Fengmian glanced down at Jiang Cheng, “I do not know what we could do. However, your mother is mindful of the reputation our family has especially in the presence of other Sect’s. For now, we can hope that she won’t say anything publicly…”

“That doesn’t make anything better,” Jiang Cheng frowned, “Father, A-Xian is my brother. I don’t want him to begin to doubt something he deserves…”

Jiang Fengmian hummed in agreement before gazing at his son for a few seconds a warm smile on his lips, “A-Cheng, you’ve changed,”

Jiang Cheng looked up surprised.

His father chuckled, “I do not know what you and A-Xian went through in Gusu, but I’m happy to see you two like this. Before, you two, while close, there had seemed to always be a line that was danced around, it’s gone now. A-Cheng, forgive me for being so prudent but...I believe as long as you two and A-Li have each other, you’ll all be unstoppable,”

Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened before a grin graced his lips, “You’re right Father,”

  
He then silently spoke to himself,  _ Family is the strongest bond...which is exactly why I’m going to untie the knots in ours. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Yunmeng siblings so much

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using AO3, so please understand.


End file.
